Every rose has it's thorn
by eloquences
Summary: When Eli and Clare move into together, will everything be what they expected or just the opposite? SEQUEL TO 'THEY GAME THAT WE PLAY'. if you havent read it then i suggest you do :  otherwise the first chapter wont make sense :P Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Remember that Clare is VERY OOC.  
Okay, just a warning, I'm going to have some time leaps in later chapters. I'm a little iffy on this chapter but I didn't know what else to do. Anyways I hope you liked it.**

Clare's POV

I was in the bathroom putting all of the stuff away. I put the shampoo and conditioner in the shower, along with the soap and other things. After that I opened the mirror, there was a compartment behind it. I put the toothpaste and toothbrushes there and other stuff like my perfume and Eli's deodorant. Once I was done I closed the mirror and I was about to leave when I just stood there staring at myself. My hair has grown a little longer. I didn't let it grow out; I cut it once it got too long. Right now it was a little past my shoulders. It was still its natural colour and I still straightened it. And if it ever was curly it would be messy curls. My style is still the usual, skinny jeans and t-shirts or tank-top. My thoughts were interrupted by Eli yelling out to me.

"Clare, Ali and Drew are here"

"Coming" I yelled back.

I walked out into the living room to see Ali and Drew standing there. They were still going strong. Actually Drew is planning on purposing to Ali soon. I helped him pick out the ring. It is very hard keeping this from her but it's for a good reason. Once Ali saw me she squealed and ran over to me and pulled me into a big bear hug. I couldn't breathe.

"Ali… can't breathe… feeling… faint…" she let go and I fell to the ground.

"What are you doing?" she asked. I got up but I was still bent over in pain.

"Bleeding internally" I joked. Everyone just laughed. I stood up more and she gave me a better hug. After she hugged me Drew came and hugged me. When we separated Drew and Eli did their little handshake.

"Alright, so, to break this house in, how 'bout a party?" Drew asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well I'd rather the place not get destroyed before we even get to spend the night." I laughed.

"Fine how about just a little group party, you know, invite Adam and Fiona" he suggested. I glanced at Eli and he nodded. Adam and Fiona are still going strong. It's really funny how we all dated in high school and were all still together. What's the word? Oh, yeah, 'high school sweethearts.'

"Alright well we still have some more unpacking to do so how about you guys come back around 8:30?" Drew and Ali nodded before leaving.

Once they left I went into mine and Eli's room, I love the way that sounds, and I started putting my clothes away. After my clothes were put away I started getting all of my accessories and other things and put them around the room. I placed a full length mirror over by the closet so I could check my outfit out when I got dressed. Eli always laughs when I have to check if I look okay. He always tells me I look pretty but I still always check. I set my straightener and curling iron and hair products on the dresser in front of the mirror that was attached to it. I chose a drawer to put my make-up in and then closed. I sat in front of the mirror for a minute. I glanced over at my nightstand and saw the picture of Eli and me leaning on Morty. I was kissing his cheek. I love that picture.

I walked over to the bed and just laid there for a while. I suddenly felt my eyelids getting heavier by the second. Soon I found myself falling into a deep sleep.

XxXxXxXxX

"Clare" I heard someone whisper. I fluttered my eyes open after I was shook a little and I came face to face with Eli.

"Well hello there, Goldsworthy" I smiled. He smirked and stood up again.

"Come on, we got to get ready for Ali, Drew, Adam and Fiona."

"Oh crap, I didn't call them yet."

He smirked. "Got that covered." I smiled and then got up and went over to the dresser. I brushed my hair and walked downstairs into the living room. Once the living room came in view, I stopped in mid tracks. I looked around the living room. It was all done. The TV was hooked up; the movies were all put on the shelf that was next to the TV. The curtains were up on the windows, there were pictures on the walls, and everything was done. I looked over at Eli who was just sitting on the couch.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked. he laughed before answering.

"Eh, I don't know, about 3 hours." He shrugged.

"Wow, you did a good job" I said as I sat next to him. I laid down so my head was in his lap and I was looking up and him.

"Well I did have time." He smirked. I rolled my eyes and he turned on the TV. I felt my phone vibrate. I took it out of my pocket and it was a text from Adam.

_Adam: Hey, how's the new house?_

_Clare: Good, I love it :)_

_Adam: that's good. Anyways, Fiona was wondering if we needed to bring anything._

"Adam wants to know if he should bring anything" I told Eli.

"Well I guess he could bring some chips and drinks or something."

I nodded and began to text Adam.

_Clare: Would you mind bring drinks or chips or something?_

_Adam: nope, not a problem. :)_

_Clare: kay, thanks :)_

Eli had on 'MuchMusicCountdown'. The song 'Tonight I'm loving you' was on. Oh how that brought back memories. I couldn't help but smile. Eli noticed and laughed.

"What?" he asked.

"Don't you remember?" I asked him smirking. He sat there for a minute in thought. And then he started laughing.

"Now I do. That was the first time we grinded together." He smirked and then bent down to kiss me. It was soft, gentle and slow.

"Do you remember the song for our first slow dance?" he asked.

"Yes, do you?" I asked.

"Well if I didn't I wouldn't be bringing it up now would I?" he smirked.

"Alright, let's say it on 3" I started counting with my fingers. And once the third finger was up we both said…

"The only Exception" we started laughing after.

I took his hand and started playing with it. Even though 4 years has past, we still haven't changed much. We still act like teenagers and he still wears that stupid smirk all the time. But I love it. He is still cocky, but hey, so am I.

"You know" he paused and smirked. "We could go upstairs and fool around" he said wiggling his eyebrows. I couldn't help but laugh my head off.

"Hey, it was just a thought" he defended. I got up and started walking towards the stairs before turning around.

"Well, you coming?" I smirked. He raised his eyebrows and then shrugged while running after me. I ran up the stairs and into our room. I sat on the bed and Eli walked in the room. He stood in the doorway for a second before closing the door with his foot. I smirked at him as he came closer. I crawled backwards to the top of the bed and Eli followed. He was finally on top of my and he was looking into my eyes. I looked at his lips and he smirked before crashing his lips to mine. I deepened the kiss by putting my arms around his neck and pulling him closer. He took no time before he bit my bottom lip begging for and entrance. I opened immediately and our tongues wrestled while our lips moved in sync. We pulled away to breathe and he took off his shirt before coming down to kiss me again. I had one hand behind his head with my fingers playing with his hair and the other hand running up and down his chest. He moved down and kissed my neck. He started with soft gentle kisses before biting lightly, which caused me to moan. I felt him smirk against my skin and then he started sucking lightly, which caused me to moan louder. He lifted his head and crashed his lips to mine once again. I flipped us over so I was straddling him. He smirked and I kissed his jawline, then went down his neck and placed soft slow kisses on his neck. I nibbled lightly on this one spot and he moaned. I smiled and moved back up to his mouth. I decided to be the bold one so I bit on his lip. He smiled and opened his mouth and our tongues danced. I then heard the door open and close.

"Clare? Eli?" it was Ali. I separated my lips from Eli's. I looked at the clock and it read 8:45.

"Uh, we'll be down in a second" I yelled down. Eli and I started laughing, but not too loud. I got up off of Eli and he put his shirt on. I fixed my hair and my make-up.

We walked downstairs and tried to act casual. Ali, Drew, Fiona, and Adam were standing there.

"So I see you two were a little busy, I'm guessing you guys broke the bed in" Adam said laughing. Everyone else started laughing.

"Actually you guys interrupted us before we could" Eli said smirking. They all laughed and I smacked Eli on the arm.

"Plus, you guys know were waiting" I said. They all nodded. I'm not the type to be all for the abstinence thing but we decided to. Actually Eli was the one who decided it. My thoughts were interrupted by Ali.

"Clare?" Ali asked.

"Yeah?"

"Is that a hickey?" she asked pointing to my neck. My eyes widened and I covered the spot she was pointing at.

"I'll uh, be right back" I ran into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. And there it was, a big ass hickey on my neck. I laughed a little. I walked back out into the living room and everyone was getting chips and drinks. Everything was laid out on the table.

"Alright, music, drinks, PARTY TIME!" Drew yelled. We all through our hands in the air and cheered. Drew put on some music and Ali, Fiona and I started dancing. The guys just drank and talked. The song 'Could it be you' came on. Ali, Fiona and I started singing.

_I like a punk rock chick with hair just like Rihanna  
Like a go-go girl who dance like Lady Gaga  
They the girls that start the party  
(Hey!) So Baby could it be you  
Could it be you, be you, be you, be you_

Ali and I were jumping around and singing. Fiona just danced a little. She was too shy. I gave her some more drinks and soon she was going wild. She was dancing around and singing. We were all laughing because she was rambling on about random things.

"Clare! Clare, C-c-clare, Clare… guess-s-s w-w-what?" she asked while stuttering.

"What?" I asked.

"I l-love y-you, you know t-that?" she asked while giggling.

"I love you too Fi" I laughed.

"And, Ali, you are" *giggle* "an a-maz-ing friend, but you talk *giggle* a lot!" she started bursting out laughing. Ali just stared at her and started laughing.

Wow, who knew Fiona would get wasted that quickly.

"Fiona, maybe you should lay down." I suggested. "Hey Adam, do you mind bringing Fiona upstairs and putting her in bed?" He nodded and came and got her.

"No, I wanna stay with you" she said wineing like a little baby. Adam took her upstairs and we went on with our night. Ali and I danced and sang and when a song like 'Who dat girl' came on, the guys would dance also.

Drew's POV

10 drinks later Clare was drunk but she wasn't as drunk as Ali. She had 20 drinks and now she was wasted. If you thought she could talk when she was sober, you should see her now. She doesn't shut up when she's drunk.

"Ali, maybe you should lay off the drinks for a while" I said.

"Why? Do you hate me or something!" she started freaking out.

"No, Ali it's just you need to lay off the drinks for a while, I don't want you to puke your insides out."

"Yeah, I like my insides in" she started laughing hysterically. She stopped and looked at Eli. She started walking towards him like she was confused. She then started feeling his face like she just found gold.

"You have really nice skin" she said. He looked confused.

"Uh, thanks?" he took her hands away from his face and backed up. She then walked over to Clare who was in her own little world. Ali grabbed her and kissed her. My mouth dropped along with Eli's. they finished kissing and they started laughing their heads off.

"Uh, maybe you should take Ali home before they start undressing themselves." Eli said.

"As much as I would enjoy seeing that, I think your right" I agreed.

"Ali, come on, it's time to go home." I grabbed her hand but she wouldn't move. I picked her up bridle style and Eli handed me her things.

"Peanut butter jelly time, peanut butter jelly time!" Ali was singing that on the way out.

"Bye Eli, Clare. See you later"

"Bye" Eli said as he closed the door.

Eli's POV

Ali and Drew left and Fiona and Adam were upstairs in the spare bedroom.

"Eli" Clare said as she got up. She stumbled over to me and I had to catch her. She was laughing nonstop. I've seen her drunk but not this drunk. To be honest I was pretty drunk too. Her laughing made me laugh. I finally got her upstairs and I laid her on the bed. It wasn't long before she fell asleep. I got into my boxers and then laid next to her. Before I fell asleep I heard her whisper something.

"Eli, would you ever want kids?" I was caught off guard. I never really thought about that.

"Uh, yeah, someday" I whispered back. She closed her eyes and smiled.

"I love you" she whispered.

"I love you too. Goodnight Clare" I kissed her forehead and she cuddled next to me.

The only thing that was running through my head was about kids. We've never talked about it and I never really thought about it before, but now, I am. I wonder what it would be like to have a little boy or girl running around. Would they have my green eyes or Clare's blue ones? Would they have black hair or light auburn like Clare's? Does Clare even want kids, or is she just saying that cause she's drunk? All of these questions ran through my head before I fell into a deep sleep.

**Good? Bad?  
I know it's not my best but what could you do. anyways I promise the next chapters will be way better! :)  
Review please!**eyhehehiehki


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 :) I'm like super excited to start getting into the story. I have everything planed out. :) you know you have a life when. :P anyways I hope you like this :)**

After math

Clare's POV

I woke up to the pounding in my head. I felt like someone was taking a hammer and a nail and pounding it in my head. Once I was more awake I felt sick.

"Oh shit!" I yelled before running to the bathroom. It wasn't long before I felt someone holding my hair back while I was throwing up. Once I was finished I wiped my mouth with some toilet paper and then flushed it. I turned around and saw Eli looking tired. He handed me a glass of water and I drank it like there was no tomorrow. I really needed to get that taste out of my mouth.

"Thanks" I said while taking a seat on the floor, just in case I needed to throw up again.

"No problem, I kind of figured you would need it" he laughed slightly. I hit him playfully.

"Oh, here it comes again" I said while leaning over the toilet again. He held my hair and rubbed my back. Once I was done I sat back down.

"Why did you let me drink that much?" I asked.

"Well to be honest I was scared if I took away your drink you would rip my head off" he smirked.

"You know that makes me sound like an alcoholic" I smirked back.

"No, just crazy" he smirked.

"Hey!" I said while smacking him.

"But it's okay, I still love you" he smiled while leaning in.

"Hold that thought" I put my finger on his lips and went back to the toilet. After I was done, I felt pretty empty so I decided I could get up. I brushed my teeth and when I was about to leave, Adam walked in.

"Is there a party going on in here or what?" he asked.

"No, just throwing my insides up, same old same old." I joked.

"Oh cool cool" he smirked. "well Fiona and I are going back to the condo now"

"Alright, see you later" he nodded and left.

My head was still pounding. I walked into the kitchen and stuck my head in the freezer. That didn't help so I went back upstairs and into bed. I pulled the covers over my head and just laid there. After about 5 minutes the covers were pulled off of me.

"Ugghh!" I tried pulling them back over my head but Eli wouldn't let me but I soon got a hold of them. He came and sat next to me. he held out his hand with a small pill in it and the other held a glass of water. I glanced at the pill and then at him.

He rolled his eyes. "It's aspirin" I took it and swallowed it with the water. After that I just sat there.

I whimpered in pain. "My head hurts" I said as if I was 4. He laughed and pulled me next to him. I put my head into his chest while rubbing my temple. After about 15 minutes of him whispering sweet nothings in my ear, the pain finally stopped. We still sat on the bed.

"Do you remember anything about last night?" he asked.

"Umm, just that Ali and I got wasted." I said honestly

"Well, you and Ali also shared a kiss" he started laughing.

"Wow, i dont remember anything" i sighed.

"So you don't remember what you asked me?" my eye's widened. What did I ask him? Was it weird? I slowly shook my head no.

"You asked me about… uh… kids" my eye's widened.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you asked if I ever wanted kids"

"What did you say?" I asked very interested. We never talked about this. We only talked about getting married.

"Well, I said maybe someday" when he said that I kind of felt relieved. I never really thought about having kids but come to think of it, I think I would someday. I gave him a small smile and he returned it. I kissed him on the cheek before pulling him into a hug. He returned the hug and then we decided to get up. I brushed my hair to make it look not so… what's the word… crazy. I didn't bother with make-up. Today was my lazy day.

I walked out into the living room and laid down on the couch with my head on one end and my feet on the other. I turned on 'MuchMusic' that's pretty much the only channel I watch. It's mostly new music videos and stuff. When I turned it on there was this new song I haven't heard of. I looked in the bottom left corner and it read 'More, Usher'. I really liked it.

Eli came over and moved my legs so he could sit. He then let me put my legs over him. I love how he does that. The simplest things he does just makes me fall for him even more. I just don't understand how I got so lucky. I didn't realize I was staring at him until he spoke.

"See something you like?" he smirked.

I rolled my eyes and playfully hit him. "I was just thinking."

"About?"

"You, me, us" I stated. He raised an eyebrow signalling me to continue. "I just don't know what I did to get you." I felt the blood rush to my cheeks.

"Well, technically if I didn't keep pushing and pushing you to go out with me, we wouldn't be here" he smirked. I felt sick just thinking about not being with him. I sat up and sat beside him.

"Thank you" I stated.

"For?"

"Being pushy" I smirked. He looked me in the eyes and smiled before kissing me lightly. I smiled as we pulled apart.

"Well since you love my pushiness, why wait to get married?" he asked. I raised my eyebrows.

"Well how soon did you have in mind?" I asked.

"A month?" I looked into his eyes for any sarcasm, but there wasn't any. I smiled and nodded.

"Okay"

"So next month?" he asked. "since it's June now"

"So July?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yeah. We could have like a little backyard wedding and everything"

"Since when did Elijah Goldsworthy want a backyard wedding? I always thought your idea of getting married was us getting hitched in Vegas" I smirked.

"Well if you'd rather go with Vegas, I'm fine with that" he smirked.

"No, no. A backyard wedding is perfect" he smiled looking amused. He lifted his legs so they were on top of me and he laid down. I gave him the 'are you serious' look. He lifted his eyebrows and smiled. He moved over more so there was room for me to lay with him. I rolled my eyes and climbed over him and laid next to him. He kissed my neck and smirked against my skin before resting his head next to mine. He wrapped his arm around me and placed his hand on mine before intertwined our fingers. We laid there for a while and soon my eyes became heavier by the second. And soon I fell asleep.

_I saw a figure. It was slowly walking towards me. I couldn't see who it was. They were wearing a hoodie. When they finally reached me, they wouldn't let me see their face. _

"_Here" Is all they said while handing me a piece of paper. I took it hesitantly and opened it._

'_The universe gives you people to love, and then let's them slip through your fingers like water, and then what have you got?' is all it said._

"_what does this mean?" I asked looking back up to the stranger. But all I saw was darkness. They were completely gone. Nowhere in sight. _

"_I'm sorry" I heard a familiar voice whisper. I was confused. I turned around faced Eli._

"_Sorry for what?" I asked._

"_I'm sorry" is all he said before walking away. I called after him but he just ignored me. What was going on? I felt a huge pain in my chest. _

I shot up into a sitting position. I was in the living room. I felt my forehead and felt little trickles of sweat and my breathing was heavy.

"Clare? Are you okay?" Eli asked walking towards me.

"I saw you, and you said 'I'm sorry' and then you left, without a second glance and you never came back." I said really fast trying to get it all out.

"What?"

"And the paper. The paper said 'The universe gives you people to love, and then let's them slip through your fingers like water, and then what have you got?' What does that even mean?" by now I was talking to myself.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold up. What are you talking about?" he said confused.

"That's what I dreamt. You left" he sat beside me and pulled me into a hug.

"Clare, I'm not going anywhere" I looked up at him.

"Promise?" I asked.

"Promise" he kissed my forehead and pulled me close. I sighed. Why do my dreams always feel so real? I nodded and hugged him.

**2 weeks later**

"Clare, come on"

"Ali, I can only walk so fast."

"Well walk faster! We need to find your perfect dress" she squealed. I rolled my eyes. Only Ali would get all excited for someone else's wedding. I wonder how she would be if it was her wedding. Probably like bride-zilla. I laughed to myself just thinking about that.

We finally got to a wedding dress store and Ali picked out a lot of dresses for me to try on. After about 15 dresses, I decided I would look around. I came across some pretty decent dresses but none were for me. I was about to give up until I saw it. It was perfect. I walked over to it and took it off the rack. I was just looking at it when Ali came over.

"Clare, what about-" she stopped when she saw me holding my dress. "Oh Clare, that's perfect for you" she said with a huge smile.

"I know right?" I smiled back. After me trying it on and Ali and I freaking out about it; we bought it and left.

Once we got to my house I ran inside and hid the dress in the closet. There was this part of the closet that would hide it pretty well.

"What are you doing?" I heard a familiar voice ask. I closed the closet door quickly and turned around.

"What? Uh, nothing"

"You know, you never were good at lying." He smirked while going over to the closet.

"Eli, just don't open it." He looked at me and sighed before he came over and grabbed me by my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"Fine, I guess I'll just walk around naked" he smirked.

"I'm fine with that" I smirked. He laughed and gave me a quick kiss. He then looked at me. He looked me in the eyes and just stood there.

"Uh, like what you see?" I smirked. He nodded.

"Come on" he said while pulling me downstairs. Once we got downstairs he grabbed the keys to Morty and his jacket.

"Where are you going?"

"You mean us. I think we should go for a drive" I looked at him confused before he grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door. Once we got in Morty, he started driving.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see" he smiled before taking my hand and interlacing my fingers with his. I looked back out the window. I didn't really know where we were but it looked familiar. We finally pulled up to a meadow. I remember now, this was where I told Eli everything that happened with Travis, and this is where he said he would protect me, and where we shared our first kiss. All the memories just came rushing back. I didn't even notice Eli open the door. I got out and just stared out into the meadow remembering everything. Eli took my hand and led me to the middle of the meadow. He sat down and I sat down next to him.

"I assume you remember what this place is." I smiled and nodded.

"How could I forget" I looked into his eyes and he smiled. He leaned in and I met him half way. We shared a slow and gentle kiss. I felt so much passion. We pulled apart and just sat there looking at the sky. We sat there just talking and laughing and just being together. It was a really nice feeling just to have the two of us talk and have a good time. But we had to leave. Eli stood up and put his hand out for me to take, and I took it.

"Come on, we got a wedding to plan" he smirked. I just laughed and wrapped my arms around him. He put his arm around my shoulder as we walked back to Morty. When we were inside, he pulled me next to him and held my hand. God I love him.

**Good? Bad?  
I'm just going to skip to the wedding so the next chapter will be the wedding. :) I hope you liked this.  
Review please! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, it's the wedding chapter! Part 1! There was way too much to put in one chapter so I made 2 parts. :) anyways I hope you like it :)**

Wedding part 1 :Bless the broken road

Clare's POV

I couldn't help but smile at the feel of butterflies in the pit of my stomach when my eyes fluttered open. Today was going to be a good day… okay not just a good day, it will be the best day of my life. Today will be the day that I become Mrs. Elijah Goldsworthy. I felt a huge smile appear on my face. I rolled over and I didn't feel Eli next to me. I felt a little disappointed but I knew soon I will be with him. I then noticed there was a note on the pillow.

It read: _I love you, see you soon :) –Eli_

I couldn't help but smile. I got up and woke Fiona and Ali up. Once we were all up I went out into the kitchen to make breakfast, but it was already made. I walked over to see a note on the table.

_Girls,  
hope you enjoy the breakfast we made :)  
Love the guys_

I laughed and rolled my eyes.  
After we finished breakfast we all ran into my room and we started getting ready. Ali and Fiona did their hair and make-up. They wouldn't let me do anything. Ali did my make-up and Fiona did my hair.

"Ali, not too much on the make-up okay" I said as she was putting eyeliner on me.

"Clare, I'm not going to pack it on, it's your wedding day" she squealed and then continued. "But when your doing your make-up, it's like a masterpiece. You can't just simply put it on, you have to apply it with care" she said as she finished my lips. Leave it to Ali to be all gushy about make-up.

She spun my around and I couldn't believe it. I hate to be all self centered but I looked gorgeous. The eye shadow was put on so evenly on each eye; the eyeliner was put on so smoothly and clean cut. My skin looked flawless and my cheeks had a little bit of blush. My lips had a light red colour on them with a thin layer of clear lip gloss.

"Ali, I-I look, I look amazing! Thank you!" I said while hugging her.

"Anything for you on your wedding day" she said hugging me back. After we separated Fiona started doing my hair.

I started thinking about Eli. How he would look, what his face expression would be like when he saw me. Would that smirk be plastered on his face or would it be a smile? Will everything be okay or will it be a disaster. I suddenly felt sick.

"I feel sick"

"Don't worry, it's just the nerves." Ali said.

I just nodded and Fiona finished my hair. When I looked into the mirror I was shocked. My hair was in perfect curls. She had some hair from each side put back and my bangs were hanging on the side.

"Fiona! It's amazing, thank you!" I said while pulling her into a hug.

"No problem, but we need to get you into your dress." I nodded.

Ali and Fiona were already in their dresses. I got in my wedding dress and I was looking at myself in the mirror. I was amazed at how pretty I looked. It was a white strapless dress that hugged my body and became a little wider at the bottom. It also had a train. It has black flowers going down my left side and around my waist. There was also some around the bottom. I noticed my mom walk in the room and I turned around.

"Wow, Clare! You look beautiful!" she said with a hug smile.

"Thanks Mom" I smiled back.

"Clare, I have something to tell you" she sighed. "Your father won't be able to make it" I felt a piece of my heart break. He hasn't been around very much anyways, but he said he would be here.

"It's okay" I walked over to her. "mom would you give me away?" I asked. she smiled.

"Of course" she smiled even more. Adam then walked in.

"Okay guys, it-." he paused when he saw me. "Whoa, Clare. You look… amazing" he said.

"Thanks Adam."

"Anyways, it's time" he smiled. We all nodded and we walked downstairs to the backyard. As we were about to walk outside I felt so nervous. Ali walked out first and then Fiona. The music started playing and it was my turn. As I turned the corner all of my nerves and doubts went away when I saw Eli. He looked so handsome in his tux. When he saw me his eyes widened and his mouth dropped a little but he quickly turned it into a smile. God, I love his smile.

Eli's POV

As Clare turned the corner I couldn't believe what I saw. She looked amazing and gorgeous and beautiful and cute and maybe even… sexy. _Oh stop it Eli focus! She's about to become your wife!_ I came back into reality and looked in her eyes and smiled at her. She smiled back and blushed. She finally reached up to where I am and her mom gave her away. Everyone sat back down and the ceremony began.

XxXxXxXxX

Clare's POV

When the ceremony ended Eli and I got into the car that had _Just married_ written on the back. We decided that we shouldn't take Morty since he's a hearse. I can't believe it, I am Elijah Goldsworthy's wife! I was so happy. We got in the car and waved to everyone, we were now on the way to the reception.

"So, Mrs. Goldsworthy, how you feeling?" Eli asked while putting his arm around me.

"Well, let's just say words can't describe how I'm feeling" I smiled and he smiled back. He leaned in and gave me a passionately kiss. After we pulled apart we were at the reception. When we got out Eli put his arm out for me to take, and I happily took it. When we walked inside everyone cheered and whistled. I became shy and dug my head into Eli's chest while laughing. He was laughing with me.

Fiona came up to me and went to the back of my dress and lifted it up. She clipped the train part of my dress up so I could walk and dance without the dress dragging on the floor.

"There, now you can dance" she said with a smile.

"Not yet, we have to eat" she nodded and everyone sat down and we ate.

After everyone finished their meals people started going on the dance floor. I glanced at Fiona and she smiled before walking over to me.

"Eli, would mind If I took Clare to the dance floor?" she asked. Eli smirked and agreed that I could go. Then she dragged me onto the dance floor with her and Ali. The song 'I like it by Enrique Iglesias' was playing. Ali, Fiona and I were in the middle of the dance floor singing along to it. There were a lot of other people on the dance floor also. Half way through the song I felt someone wrap their arms around me. I didn't have to turn around to know who it was. I could tell it was Eli by the way he held me and the way he smelt. The song ended and then 'More by Usher' came on. Adam came and danced with Fiona and Drew came and danced with Ali. I turned around and faced Eli.

"Well hello there Mrs. Goldsworthy" he smirked. "You know I'm never going to get tired of saying that"

"Good, because I'm never going to get tired of hearing it" I smiled and he smiled back. I took his hands and we started jumping around and dancing. We started singing during the chorus.

_If you really want more, scream it out louder,  
If you're on the floor, bring out the fire,  
And light it up, take it up higher,  
Gonna push it to the limit, give it more_

Eli was singing along also but he was just screaming the words which made me laugh hysterically.

"What? I thought you loved my singing!" he yelled over the music.

"Yes, I love your singing not your yelling!" I smirked.

"Fair enough" he smiled. And we continued on with our crazy dancing. He took my hand and twirled me around before dipping me. I was laughing and when I was pulled back up our foreheads were together and I was looking into his eyes. After the song ended we went and sat down. I was watching everyone have a great time. People came up and congratulated us and we thanked them. Soon the DJ announced something.

"Alright, please exit the dance floor so our bride and groom can share their first dance." everyone clapped as we got up. Eli took my hand and pulled me to the dance floor. Once we were in the middle the song 'Bless the broken road by Rascal Flatts' started playing.

I rested my hands on his shoulders and his wrapped around my waist as we swayed back and forth to the music. At this moment I felt like we were the only people in the world. I was staring into his eyes and he was staring into mine. I couldn't help but think this was the perfect song for our first dance as husband and wife. We stared into each other's eyes and I listened to the lyrics.

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you_

I lip sang along to the chorus and Eli just smiled at me. I smiled back and rested my head on his shoulder. I couldn't believe this was my wedding day. I couldn't believe that I was marrying Eli. He's been with me through everything. Think and thin, and I think I found my soul mate. _Wow that sounded cheesy_. I smiled to myself.

The song ended and he kissed my forehead before we sat back down. Soon everyone went back to the dance floor. When Eli and I went to go sit down, he sat down first and I was about to sit in my chair when he stopped me. He moved so I would sit on his lap. I was laughing because my dress is kind of poofy so it was weird. He held onto me and started whispering things in my ear.

"The best thing about me is you." I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. God, this boy has got me going crazy.

"Soul meets soul on lover's lips." I laughed at this one.

"If I could reach up and hold a star for every time you've made me smile, the entire evening sky would be in the palm of my hand." When he said this I looked at him and smiled. He smiled back.

"I have a few for you" I smiled. He looked at me confused. I moved my head so I could whisper in his ear.

"If I know what love is, it is because of you." I kissed his cheek.

"This one, is perfect for you" I smirked and continued. "True love does not come by finding the perfect person, but by learning to see an imperfect person perfectly." I backed up so I could look at him. He smiled and kissed me. It was slow, gentle and filled with so much passion. He pulled away and looked me in the eyes.

"I love you. You know that right?" he smirked.

"Yes I know that." I put my forehead to his. "I love you too" I smiled and kissed him again.

"By the way, I have a little surprise for you" I said while smiling. He gave me a questioning look before speaking.

"Now what's the surprise?"

"Now if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" I smirked.

"Hey, I could act surprised" I laughed and shook my head no.

"You'll just have to wait" I kissed him before getting up. I walked over to Ali and Drew who were on the dance floor.

"Well look who it is, Mrs. Goldsworthy" Drew smirked. I blushed.

"I don't think I'm ever going to get use to that. And I'm not even the one who got married!" Ali squealed. I laughed.

"Well I doubt I'm going to get used to it either" I smiled. Ali then pulled me over to the side.

"So are you and Eli going to…" she trailed off and wiggled her eyebrows. I laughed and nodded. She smiled and squealed a little.

"Your growing up so fast!" we laughed and went back to the dance floor.

"Alright It's time for the father daughter dance" I heard the DJ say. I went up to him about to tel him my dad was not here when someone grabbed my wrist. I turned around to see Bullfrog.

"may I have this dance?" he asked.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Well I figured if your dad couldn't be here, then I could dance with you. Since you are my daughter in-law." He smiled and I smiled back. We then talked while dancing. It was the most I have ever bonded with Bullfrog. I've always bonded with CeCe but not Bullfrog so this was nice. The song ended and I hugged Bullfrog.

"Thank you"

"No problem" we smiled and went our separate ways. I walked over to Eli.

"Alright, what embarrassing stories did he tell you?" he asked smirking.

"None, he just danced with me cause my dad didn't come." He nodded and pulled me to his side.

After about 2 more hours of dancing and drinking the reception was finally over and everyone went home.

Eli and I got home and he stopped on the front step after he opened the door. I gave him a questioning look.

"If we're going to do this, were going to do this right" he smirked and then he picked me up bridal style. I was laughing and he finally entered the house. He closed the door with his foot and I kissed him. I had my fingers running through his hair while our lips were moving in sync. He almost tripped so we stopped kissing so he could bring me upstairs. I started kissing his neck and he laid me on the bed.

"You know your teasing me right" he smirked. He was standing at the edge of the bed and I was on my knees. I went over to him and put my arms around his neck.

"You know, it is our wedding night" I smirked.

"You mean…" he trailed off and I nodded. His eyes widened and he kissed me falling on top of me on the bed. I laughed against his lips.

Tonight I am giving myself to Eli.

**Good? Bad?  
I think you guys already know what's going to happen next chapter :P anyways, I hope you liked it and Review please!  
Okay, so I saw the new Promo and I am seriously Freaking out. If you haven't seen it look up theses two in youtube.**

**Degrassi: In Too Deep (2/4/2011)**

**AND**

**Degrassi: In Too Deep Preview**

**Look them both up. I seriously am torn. I don't know wether to rip Clare's head off or feel sorry for her. once you see them you will know what I'm talking about. Anyways, Review! And also leave comments on the promos' I would love to here what you have to say about them.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, so here's the chapter you have all been waiting for, well maybe not all, but some. :P  
we-will-not-fall-down helped me with the beginning of this chapter! I would have not been able to pull it off without her help! Anyways, read on! :)**

Wedding chapter part 2: You are perfect, to me.

Clare's POV

Eli brought his lips to mine, kissing me with so much passion and lust that it was hard to believe either of us could breathe when we pulled apart. We stood there for a moment, looking into each other's eyes, attempting to catch our breath. He reached over to the nightstand but I stopped him.

"I'm on the pill" I whispered. He looked at me shocked but happy.

"Really?"

I nodded. "I was planning this for a while so I wanted to be safe" I blushed a little and he kissed me again with so much passion. I felt his lips move to my neck, and, when he bit lightly down, I moaned softly. I felt him smirk against my neck, and then continued kissing and biting. He moved his hand to the bottom of my dress, and started tugging at it. I nodded and he moved his hands to my back trying to undo it. It wasn't working to well because it was a tie up. I laughed and turned around so he could undo it. After a few minutes he finally got it undone. He was kissing my shoulder and then my neck. I turned around so I was facing him and I slipped out of my dress. He took of his jacket part of his tux and we laid down on the bed. He moved his lips from my neck to my stomach, and started kissing his way up. He paused when he got to my bra, and I eagerly nodded, wanting to feel more of this wonderful pleasure. He skillfully unclasped my bra and tore it away from my body. He then pulled away and just stared at me, which caused me to blush a deep shade of red. I started to cover myself up, but he stopped me. "Clare, you're perfect. Don't hide that perfection from me." He moved his hand to my breasts, kneading them softly. I moaned and, yet again, I felt him smirk. He moved his mouth back to mine and took no time plunging his tongue into my mouth. I moved my hands to the bottom of his shirt, and attempted to pull it over his head. He had to help me, which caused me to blush yet again. He was kissing my neck, and I moved my hands down to his pants. I set to undo his belt buckle, and, after a minute or two, I got it undone. I pulled his pants down, so the only things separating us were his boxers and my panties. This wasn't true for long.

I felt his hands move towards my panties and he slowly slid them down, making me moan in excitement. He started kissing my neck, than my side, and down to my stomach. He then started kissing my thighs. He was teasing me! I moaned which caused him to, surprise, surprise, smirk again. He slipped off his boxers and I glanced down, blushing deep red. Before he could move, I was kissing his neck, occasionally switching to biting. This rewarded me with a small moan. I brought my lips up to his ears and whispered, "Do you want me, Elijah?" He moaned again, and hungrily kissed my lips. I kissed him back, and, when I felt his hands go back to my breasts, I moaned against his lips. I felt Eli move his hands down lower and lower, massaging my thighs. He was teasing me. "Eli, please stop teasing me." I whined, needing to feel any part of him inside of me. He slipped a finger inside of me, causing me to moan loudly, really loudly. He added another finger and I felt the volume of my moans increasing. Feeling his fingers inside of me just felt so good, I never wanted him to stop. "Eli, Eli, oh Eli." I moaned. He pulled his fingers out of me, which caused me to whine at the loss. He started kissing me again, and I responded to the kiss eagerly. After a minute or two, he moved his lips away from mine and turned away. He smiled at me and then positioned himself at my entrance. "Clare, this is going to hurt, okay?" I nodded, just needing to feel closer to him. He pushed himself inside of me, and I let out a shriek. I was not expecting it to hurt this badly. Looking at Eli made me realize how confusing this must be for him. He was hurting me, which hurt him, but at the same time, he was experiencing so much pleasure it was hard for him to hold in his moans. After a minute or two, the pain subsided, and I started to feel pleasure. I thrust my hips up to meet his, which caused him to thrust deeper and deeper inside of me. I moaned and felt his lips attack my neck. "Oh, Eli, harder." He continued thrusting, only this time harder and faster. "Fuck, Eli." I knew it was coming to an end and I moaned loudly as I came. He continued to thrust into me, until he came too. "Fuck, Clare, that was amazing." He whispered as he kissed me softly. I laid there, quietly resting in his arms with the covers over us. I was thinking about what we just shared, which caused me to smile to myself. I realized the pain was so worth it for the pleasure.

"So…" I heard Eli say while funning his fingers through my hair. I looked up at him.

"Was it everything you hoped it be?" he asked.

"Nahh" his smirk turned into a frown. "It was better" I smiled and he smiled back. He kissed me on the forehead. I looked up at him and I pointed to my lips. He smirked and kissed me on the lips before I rested my head on his chest. I found myself falling into a deep sleep.

Eli's POV

I can't believe it. Today has been the best day of my life! First Clare became my wife, and second we finally made love. To be honest, Clare is the only person I have ever made love to. Sure I had sex before but I have never made love. I was so care free with the other girls but with Clare, I wanted it to last forever. And to be honest, it was so worth the wait! It wasn't long before I fell asleep with her in my arms.

Clare's POV

I was slowly waking up until I realized what happened last night. My eyes fluttered open and I smiled. I started rubbing my eyes but I felt something cold. I looked at my hand and saw my wedding ring. My smile grew even wider. I looked next to me and Eli was nowhere to be seen. What if he left, what if I wasn't good enough. All of these questions were running through my mind. The door suddenly opened and I jumped. I sighed in relief when I saw Eli walk in the room. I smirked when I noticed he was just in his boxers.

"You okay?" he asked.

"What? Oh, I uh, I thought you left"

"What? Why would you think that?" he asked as he sat next to me.

"I don't know" I sighed as I laid back down.

"You know" he paused as he laid next to me and wrapped and arm around me. "I'm about to get it the shower, care to join me?" he smirked. I laughed before pulling his head down so our lips would meet.

"Come. On. You. Know. You. Want. Too" he said between kisses. I smiled and he kissed me one last time before rolling over me and standing up beside the bed.

"Alright, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way" he smirked.

"Hard way?" I asked. He smirked and picked me up bridal style. He brought me into the bathroom and set me down before closing the door.

"Your not going to give up are you?" I smirked.

"Nope" he smiled before turning on the water.

"Now, you can go in with the sheet, or without. I prefer without" he smirked.

"Oh well just for that, I'm keeping it on" I smirked back.

"Fair enough" he picked me up again and he carried me into the shower, with me in a sheet and him in his boxers. I was laughing until I looked up at him. He was standing right under the shower so the water was running down his head. I watched as water trickled down his cheeks. For some reason it just fascinates me. I looked into his eyes.

"You know, you look kind of… sexy when the water is running down you face." I smirked and he smirked back.

"Kind of? You mean very. Now, why don't you come closer so we can be sexy together" he then pulled me closer and I put my hands on each side of his face. I leaned up and kissed him softly. As our lips were moving I tasted the water falling on both of us. I ran my fingers through his wet hair and he moaned softly. We pulled apart and he looked down and smirked.

"You know, when white bed sheets get wet, their see through" I looked down and covered myself as best as I could. He laughed at my shyness and he stopped me. He leaned closer so he could whisper in my ear.

"Your my wife, I love everything about you, your perfect, don't hide it from me." he kissed my neck and then my lips. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks and I could tell that I was blushing 10 shades of red and pink. I nodded and let the sheet slide off of me. He kissed me again and pulled off his boxers. I glanced down and blushed before kissing him. We were just fooling around in the shower when we heard someone open the door.

"Clare?" It was Ali. I glanced at Eli who looked like he was about to burst out laughing, so I put my hand over his mouth.

"Uh, yeah. What are you doing here?" I asked as I glanced out of the shower. Ali was standing there checking herself out in the mirror.

"I just figured we could go shopping." I gave her the 'are you serious' look.

"Ali, I just got married. Don't you think I should spend time with Eli. And you may not have noticed, but I'm in the shower!" I tried giving her the hint to leave. She turned around to face me.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm so stupid. And who cares, I can't see anything. Speaking of Eli, where is he?" she asked. I started blushing. Eli then poked his head out.

"Hey" he said al cheery and Ali jumped and her eyes widened.

"OH MY GOD! I'm leaving now!" she yelled as she covered her eyes and headed for the door. She ran into a wall and I burst out laughing. She rubbed her head and then walked out, still closing her eyes.

I turned around and Eli and I started laughing hysterically.

"That girl does not understand the term 'privacy' or 'boundaries'." Eli said. I laughed and agreed. I then got out.

I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around myself before walking into the closet. I put on my purple V-neck that hugged my sides with some grey ripped skinny jeans and some black boots that hug my legs. After that I went over and dried my hair. While I was drying my hair my phone went off. I shut off the hair dryer and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Nice to hear your not still in the shower fooling around with Eli" it was Ali. I laughed and she continued. "Anyways, I was going to tell you that Drew and I are throwing a party, kind of like a reunion. We're inviting our old friends from school. You in?" I thought about it for a minute.

"Sure, sounds fun"

"Alright, it's tomorrow night at 9. See you there."

"Alright bye"

"Bye"

I hung up the phone and finished blow drying my hair. I didn't really feel like doing anything with it after drying it so I just left it down with my natural waves and I put my bangs up. By this time Eli was out of the shower and getting dressed.

"So, what are your plans for today?" Eli asked.

"Well I was just going to stay here with you but if you want to be alone that's fine" I smirked.

"Now why would I want to be alone when I could be with you" he smirked.

"Oh good answer" I smirked and he smirked back before pulling me into a kiss.

"Hey, Ali is throwing a party tomorrow night. She is inviting our old friends, you wanna go?" I asked.

"Sure, I want to show off my wife." He smirked before giving me another kiss. I smiled against his lips at the words _'my wife'_. We pulled apart and just stood there with our foreheads pressed together. This boy is amazing, and he's mine.

**Good? Bad? I know the ending sucked but I couldn't figure out how to end it. anyways next chapter will be the party and I have a little plan. :) I hope you guys like it. Anyways, REVIEW please! And don't forget to check out we-will-not-fall-down. She has some amazing stories and I personally love her writing. **

**Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I forgot to mention that Ali and Drew live together and same with Adam and Fiona. Adam and Fiona live in Fiona's condo.  
I forgot to mention that Clare's wedding dress, hair, and ring is on my profile :) so check them out :)**

Clare's POV

Tonight was Ali's party and she came over to see if I had anything that I could wear tonight. She says "just because your married doesn't mean you don't have to look sexy for Eli." Anyways she was in my closet just looking for something sexy. I was laying on the bed when I heard her shriek. She came running out of the closet.

"This is perfect!" she said while holding a pair of grey skinnies with black splatters and rips on them. She also had a white V-neck and a black denim vest. I nodded as I grabbed them and put them on. After I finished getting dressed I looked at myself in the full length mirror. I looked good. The shirt and vest hugged my curves perfectly. I went over to my dresser and started straightening my hair while Ali got dressed in her outfit that she brought. After each piece of hair was perfectly straight, I took a piece from the left side of my head and pinned it back. I took a piece from my right side and did the same thing. The rest of my hair, including my bangs, was left down. **(A/N; if any of you have watched the show Victorious, her hair is like how Cat has it most of the time)** I was about to do my make-up when Ali stopped me.

"Clare, let me do it!" she said with a big smile. I sighed and nodded. She squealed and came over to me.

"Not too much" she rolled her eyes and began doing my make-up. After she was done she spun me around to face the mirror. She went against what I said and she put a lot on, but she made it work. After she finished getting ready, we were on our way to her house to meet up with the guys.

**Ali's house**

As we pulled up to Ali's house, all we could hear was music blasting.

"Ali, if this is your party, why are you showing up late?"

"Clare, if your throwing a party, you have to make an entrance. So if you show up after everyone, they all see you walk in looking hot" she smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever you say" and with that we got out of her car. Once we got inside I noticed there were a lot of guys checking Ali out and she was just enjoying the attention. There were a few who checked me out but I just rolled my eyes and looked for Eli. I finally found him and his back was turned to me, so I took advantage of that. I went up behind him and covered his eyes with my hands.

"Guess who?"

"Uh… is it my wife? You know, auburn hair, kind of sexy" I let go and he turned around.

"Kind of? You mean very" I smirked. He backed up and looked me up and down. Once his eyes roamed my body they met mine and he came closer to me.

"Yes I mean very" he whispered in my ear before kissing my cheek. I moved his head so he was facing me and I kissed him hungrily. He pulled me closer and kissed me back and when we pulled apart we were breathing quite heavily.

"Clare?" I turned around to see a girl with big brown hair.

"Bianca?" she smiled widely and came and hugged me.

"Wow, it's been while" she said as we parted

"Yeah, 2 years" To be honest I was happy to see her.

"We need to catch up" I nodded and looked at Eli and he smiled and nodded.

Bianca and I walked over to a spot that was quieter. So we could talk. We were talking for about an hour. Turns out her and this Owen guy are dating. I told her about how Eli and I are married and she was happy for me. She even gushed over my ring. Soon we were interrupted by a big guy who I could tell was drunk by the smell.

"Hey babe" he said to Bianca.

"Okay, your drunk, maybe we should get going" when she said that I was shocked. I figured she would be the one getting drunk, but instead she was being the responsible one. Turns out Bianca has changed.

"Well I'll see another time" I smiled and she nodded before walking away with the drunken dude who I am guessing is Owen.

I started walking around to see if I could find anybody I know. I walked all around the house and I couldn't find anybody. Suddenly this guy with shaggy blonde hair walked up to me. He was really tall also.

"Hey" he smiled at me.

"Uh, hey" I gave him a faint smile.

"I'm K.C"

"Clare"

"You here with anybody?" I suddenly felt very uncomfortable.

"Yes. You?"

"Maybe" he stated I nodded and I was about to walk away until he stopped me. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Let me get you a drink" he smiled. I smiled faintly and I shook my head.

"No thanks" I tried walking off again but he stepped in front of me. What is with this guy?

"Come on" he smiled.

"No, that's alright."

"Well then dance with me" he said pulling me to the dance floor. I tried pulling away but he didn't let go. I glanced around and saw Eli walking by so I quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him over. At first he looked confused but he noticed the K.C guy holding my arm.

"What's going on?" he asked K.C

"We were about to dance until you came" K.C said walking closer to Eli.

"Now why would you try and dance with my wife?" Eli said angrily.

"Whoa, your married?" K.C asked me.

Eli smirked and wrapped his arm around me.

"I told you I was here with somebody" I smirked and the K.C guy just nodded.

"See you around" he said before turning around and walking away.

I sighed and dug my head into Eli's chest. "Thanks! I think he was going to try something."

"Not with me here" he smirked and kissed my forehead.

"We should dance" I smiled and he rolled his eyes. I grabbed his hand and we went onto the dance floor. Once we were in the middle, the song 'More by Usher' was playing and we started dancing. Ali came up and started dancing too. I turned around so I would face her and my back was against Eli's chest. Drew came up behind Ali and they started grinding hard core. Eli then pulled me closer to him. He started kissing up along my neck and once he hit this one spot, I moaned softly and I felt him smirk against my neck.

"You know your teasing me right?" I whispered and he smirked.

"You know, there are plenty of rooms in this house, I bet we could find on that's empty" he whispered in my ear.

I turned around to face him. "Well then, let's go" I smirked back.

"You little devil" he said while following me.

We were both laughing while walking upstairs. Once we got in the hallway Eli spun me around and kissed me, while backing me up against a wall. I kissed him back and he pulled me close. We pulled away breathing heavy and we opened the door. Once we opened it we noticed it was the bathroom and there was a blonde chick sitting on the counter making out with the guy from earlier. They both stopped sucking each other's faces and glanced at us.

"Sorry to interrupt" I said as Eli and I backed out and shut the door. I turned to him and we burst out laughing.

"That should be us in there" he smirked.

"Yeah but we would be smart and lock the door." I started laughing again.

"Come on" he smirked and pulled me to another door. He opened it and looked inside before pulling me in.

"All clear" he smirked. I smirked back and closed the door before locking it. I glanced around the room and it was Ali's. I laughed and Eli pulled me into passionate kiss. He moved to my neck and kissed it, occasionally switching to biting. I moved my hand to the bottom of his shirt and slid it up. He lifted his head from my neck and took off his shirt before smashing his lips to mine. He started unbuttoning my denim vest and I took it off. I was about to take off my shirt when there was a knock on the door. Eli and I pulled apart and just stared at the door. He grabbed his shirt and I grabbed my vest. We both put them on and we opened the door to see Ali standing there with Drew.

"Uh sup guys" Eli said trying to act casual.

"Nice hair guys" Ali said laughing a little.

"Well we were on our way into OUR room, but I see it's already occupied." Drew said smirking.

"No, we were uh, just leaving." I said.

"Alright well everyone went home, so you guys can too" Ali said. I nodded and Eli and I walked out of the room while Ali and Drew entered and closed the door. It was silent until we got into Morty. We sat there for a few seconds. I looked at him and he looked at me, and then we burst out laughing. I was literally laughing so hard that I was crying.

"Okay, we should go now" He said while starting Morty. I nodded and stopped laughing. I just stared out the window. Before I knew it we were home.

Once we got inside I went straight to our bedroom. I got into my PJ's and laid down on the bed.

"Tired?" Eli asked as he was changing.

"I'm exhausted."

"Too exhausted to finish what we started?" he smirked while laying next to me. I turned and faced him.

"I'm not that exhausted." I smirked. He chuckled before pulling me into a passionate kiss. Little did we now, this night would be the beginning of something much more…

**Alright, not the best chapter but I am leading up to something. And I know this chapter is shorter than the others but I think it ended in a good place. Anyways I hope you guys liked it and I can't wait to post the next chapter. I already have the next 2 written :)**

**P.s. K.C and Jenna were the ones making out in the bathroom :P**

**Review please! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I keep forgetting to thank everyone for reviewing sooo… THANK YOU! :) I love you all and I'm glad your enjoying the story. Your reviews make my day and make me smile. **

**So I hope you like what I have planned…  
Anyways, on to the story :)**

Expect the unexpected

_*4 weeks later*_

Eli's POV

I woke up to an empty spot beside me. Clare was gone. I walked into the living room expecting to see her but she wasn't there. I started walking around to try and find her. I walked by the bathroom and I heard gaging. I walked in to see Clare leaning over the toilet throwing up, again. I walked over quickly and pulled her hair back so it was out of her face. I also started rubbing her back. She finally finished and she flushed the toilet.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's probably just the stomach flu."

We got up and walked into the living room. She walked into the kitchen.

"I'm hungry" she paused in her tracks. "Nope, I'm nauseous again" she covered her mouth as she ran back into the bathroom. I got her a glass of water before going back into the bathroom. I did the usual routine. When she was done she got up and brushed her teeth. When she was done she turned and faced me. She sighed and buried her face into my chest and wrapped her arms around me. I wrapped my arms around her and rubbed her back.

"Are you sure your okay?" I asked.

"Yes" she sighed.

"Alright. Oh and before I forget, were having dinner at my parent's house on Friday" she looked up at me and nodded.

"Well I might not have the best memory so I'll just mark it on the calendar." She walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. The calendar was on the wall beside the fridge. When I walked into the kitchen she was just staring at the calendar, looking like she was in deep thought. She then started counting with her fingers. She stopped and dropped her hand by her side while still looking at the calendar.

"Eli, can you drive me to the store" she asked while still looking at the calendar.

"Uh sure, let's go" she finally moved her gaze away from the calendar and we got dressed before we walked out the front door. Once we got to the store she just sat there looking like she was in deep thought, again.

"You going in or do you want me to get it?" I asked even though I wasn't sure what 'it' was.

"No, I think you should stay here." She got out and walked inside the store. Yeah right, like I'm staying here, I'm not 5. I got out and followed her. I didn't really see where she went so I just walked by each aisle to see if I could find her. I finally saw her and she was standing there staring at something on the shelf. When I approached her I noticed it was… pregnancy test.

"Clare?" she jumped and looked at me.

"I told you not to come inside." She sighed while looking back at the pregnancy test. She sighed and grabbed the one that read 'first response'. She glanced over at me with sadness and guilt in her eyes. I walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. She started crying into my chest. It wasn't sobbing but she had a few tears.

"I'm sorry. I just noticed I was late and with all the throwing up, I just… I just want to be sure." She said with her face still buried in my chest.

"Hey, no need to be sorry. Things like this happen all the time." I whispered into her ear. "Besides, I thought you wanted kids."

"I do but I always thought it would be planned." She said glancing up at me. I wiped her tears away with my thumb before speaking.

"Everything happens for a reason, whether it's planned or not" she nodded and we went up to pay for it.

Clare's POV

The whole ride home I kept thinking, _what if it's positive? What if I'm pregnant? What if I'm a bad mother? What if…_ my thoughts were cut off by Eli.

"Clare, were home" I nodded as I got out. He took my hand as we walked into the house. I went to the fridge and got a glass of water. I tried to drink as much as I could so I could go pee. Finally I had to go pee and I grabbed the test. Eli came in the bathroom with me and he stood there while I peed on the stick. To be honest it wasn't the most comfortable thing. After I did my business I put the test on the counter.

"Okay, it says that we have to wait 3 minutes" Eli said while reading the box. I sighed and sat on the edge of the tub. He sat next to me and took my hand. We just sat there and sat there. We waited and waited.

"Ugh, how long is 3 minutes!" I was getting impatient.

"It's been 3 minutes now" Eli glanced at the test. I got up and slowly walked over to it. I closed my eyes as I picked it up. I slowly opened my eyes to see… a pink plus sign.

"Well?" Eli asked. I backed up and sat on the edge of the tub again. I sighed and handed him the stick.

"Your going to be a dad" I looked over at him and he was just staring at the test.

"Can I ask you something?" he glanced up at me and I nodded.

"Do you see this as a bad thing or a good thing?" he asked.

"I don't know to be honest. I think this could be a good thing. We did say we wanted kids. I'm just not sure if were ready" I didn't know what to do. How would we work this out financially? We don't have a lot of money. And even if we did, would we be good parents?

"Well, we do have 9 months to prepare" he smirked. I looked up at him and smiled. He is amazing. How could he be so calm about this?

"Your amazing, you know that?" he smirked and shrugged.

"I try" I hit him playfully and we laughed. "And besides, how hard could it be?"

"Say's the one who doesn't have to get morning sickness, eat for 2 or get fat." I sighed.

"Oh come on. Suck it up princess" I looked at him with the 'you didn't just say that' look.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding" he put his up in surrender before wrapping them around me and pulling me closer. "But just so you know, we are going to be some kick ass parents." He smirked.

"Oh totally" I smirked back. "We will be the best parents ever." I smiled.

"Hell yeah. But once the boy stage kicks in, I'm putting my foot down, there is no way our girl is dating before she's 30" I laughed at his protectiveness.

"What makes you think it's a girl?" I smirked.

"I just know" he smiled before kissing me. After we pulled apart we just stared into each other's eyes.

"I hate to ruin the moment, but I think we should go see the doctor. I mean just to be sure."

"Yeah, okay"

"And after we go to the doctor, can we eat? I am starving!" he laughed.

"Alright, what do you want?" he asked.

"You know, I'm craving burgers." I smiled.

"Okay, the Dot it is" he smirked while getting up.

"You know, I could get used to the whole being pregnant thing" I smirked while standing next to him. He laughed and took my hand as we headed out the door to Morty, and then we made our way to the doctors. Once we got there I sat down while Eli went and asked if a doctor would see us. the waiting room wasn't very full so it shouldn't take long. I glanced around the room and I saw a few pregnant women and a few with babies. Most of the babies were crying and some were just sitting there sucking on their hands. I started shaking. Eli came back and sat next to me. I think he noticed I was shaking because he took my hand.

"I can't do this" I turned to him.

"What?" he asked.

"I can't do this. What if I'm a bad mom or what if I do something wrong, I just… I'm not ready" I started freaking out.

"Hey, look at me" he took my face in his hands. "If you are pregnant then we will get ready. Okay? We will get through this together" he reassured me. I nodded and he wrapped his arms around me. We sat like that until someone called my name.

"Clare Goldsworthy?" Eli took my hand as we got up and walked into the room.

…..

We were waiting for the test results, very impatiently I might add. The doctor finally came in.

"Mrs. Goldsworthy?"

"Yes" he glanced at the clipboard he was holding.

"Congratulations, you are pregnant" he smiled. I just stared at him. I was speechless. Sure I knew that it was a possibility that I was pregnant but now that I know that I am carrying a human being inside of me, it's unbelievable.

"B-but I am on the pill"

"That isn't 100% accurate" I sighed.

"Obviously" I whispered to myself.

"Do you know how far?" Eli asked. I didn't understand why he was so calm.

"Yes, about a month." I couldn't believe it. But that means it happened the night of Ali's party.

"So is that why I all of a sudden have morning sickness?"

"Yes, it mostly starts around a month after conception"

After that he just told me what to do to make sure the baby was healthy and that I would experience various mood swings. After that, Eli and I left and went to the Dot. I was still hungry. Once we got there, we sat at a booth in the back. The waiter came and asked us what we wanted for drinks. I was too busy looking out the window thinking about what just happened so Eli had to snap me out of my trance. I was about to say coffee but I remembered I couldn't have it. So I just ordered water instead. Eli got a can of coke. The waiter came back with our drinks and then asked us what we wanted to eat.

"I'll have a cheeseburger with fries." Eli said.

"I'll get the same but could you make it a double bacon cheeseburger" the waiter nodded as he wrote our orders down and left.

"Are you sure your going to finish all that?" Eli asked.

"Well I am eating for 2" I smirked. He rolled his eyes and we just sat there joking around and talking about random things. We finished our lunch and we just sat there talking.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked.

"You just did" he smirked.

"I'm serious Eli"

"Okay, sorry. Go on"

"Why are you so calm about this?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I guess I might like the idea of being a dad." He shrugged.

"Oh" is all I said.

"So" he paused as he came and sat next to me. "Boy or girl?"

"Doesn't matter" I was starting to get use to the idea of having a baby, to have a little girl or boy running around. I smiled to myself.

"What about you? Boy or girl" he smiled.

"Well, to be honest, I want a girl"

"Why?" I smirked.

"Because, if we have a boy and he turns out to be like me, than we would have a problem" I laughed and agreed.

"But what if we have a girl and she's like you?" I smirked.

"Well then were screwed" we both laughed. We then decided to go home.

Once we got home we decided to watch a movie. Today has been pretty hectic so we figured we should just relax. We were laying on the couch. We weren't really watching the movie, instead we just talking. Well until I felt sick.

"Oh shit" I ran to the bathroom as fast as I could. Once I got there I fell to the floor, bent over the toilet and let it all out. It tasted horrible. _Well there goes my lunch._ I thought to myself. I felt someone rub my back and moved my hair out of my face. I finally finished and flushed the toilet.

"Why is it called morning sickness if it hits you at every hour?" I said as I got up. I then went upstairs and decided to lay down.

"Want some company?" Eli asked.

"You don't have to."

"Eh, I'm tired anyways" he smirked before climbing in bed and pulling me close. I turned around so I could look at him. I gave him a quick kiss before closing my eyes and falling asleep, but not before I felt Eli put his hand over my stomach.

**What do you think about the pregnancy? And I'm not going to have a whole shit load of chapters for the pregnancy cause I really want to get to the baby and how it will grow up. I already know what the sex is going to be but you won't find out till Eli and Clare do. :) **

**Dreamgreen16, I kind of had this planned for a while, so I'm sorry if you didn't want this to happen.**

** I'm not going to have it to be on the pregnancy only, there will be like 2 or 3 chapter on the pregnancy cause I have a lot planned for when the baby comes and as it grows up. But it won't be a baby for long.**

**Review please! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am SOOOOOOOOO sorry for the late update. My internet was turned off for a few days and I couldn't upload anything. But that gave me enough time to write a few chapters :) And because of the late update I might upload 2 chapters tonight, so tell me in the reviews if you want the second one today. **

**Now all I have to say is… Thank you! I wasn't sure if I could pull this off but I guess I did! :) and I am NOT going to have this be like a story where It's all about Clare being pregnant, it's going to be about the kid and how they handle everything. It's still going to have Eclare fluffiness. :) I just wanted to try out them having a baby. So there will be one more chapter where Clare is pregnant and then it's on to the kid :) I hope you enjoy it :)**

Chapter 7: Can we do this?

Clare's POV

It has been 2 months since I found out I was pregnant, so that makes me 3 months and I was showing. To be honest after we found out it didn't take long for me to start showing. I am pretty small so people started noticing. The only people I told were Ali, Drew, Adam and Fiona. Oh and of course our parents. I remember when I told Ali, she flipped, but in a good way.

_*Flashback*_

"_Ali, I need to tell you something" I was sitting on my bed and Ali was going through my closet._

"_Okay, shoot"_

"_I'm, uh, I'm pregnant" I heard something drop and then Ali poked her head out of the closet._

"_Are you serious?" I nodded and she came over to me. "But it's only a few months after your wedding."_

"_I don't know how it happened… okay I know how but… oh you know what I mean"_

"_Eeeep!" she squealed._

"_So your happy?"_

_Of course I'm happy, my best friend is pregnant! This is going to be amazing, I'm going to be an aunt!" I laughed at her. _

"_I know! At first I wasn't so sure but I actually like the fact that I'm pregnant. I can't wait to have a little kid running around the house" Ali laughed and we started gushing over if it was a girl or if it was boy._

"_Hold up, you better name her after me" _

"_Uh, what if it's a he?" I smirked._

"_Fine, if it's a girl, you have to name it after me"_

"_I'll think about it" she just glared at me. We then went back to our gushing over the baby._

_*end of flashback*_

I smiled to myself remembering that. When I told Fiona she went all excited and then she started saying how she was going to be the cool aunt and spoil him or her. I agreed and we gushed over it also. When Eli and I told the guys they were just… what's the word… shocked?

_*Flashback*_

"_Clare, you fail... epicly" Adam said. We were playing video games. Eli and Drew were just watching. When Adam said that, I suddenly felt sad, like he hated me or something. I felt my eyes fill up with tears. Why is this happening? I thought to myself._

"_Oh I'm sorry Clare, I didn't mean to make you sad" Adam tried comforting me._

"_Adam it's okay" Eli said. "We kind of have some news" Eli looked at me for permission and I nodded._

"_Clare's pregnant" Adam and Drew shot up from the couch and their mouths in the shape of an O._

"_That's why I've been having mood swings." I explained. Adam started smiling. _

"_Why are you so happy?" I asked._

"_Oh, I just realized I could be the best uncle ever" he smirked._

"_Uh, I don't think so, that will be me. The kid will like me way more" Drew said facing Adam._

_After that they just got into this little argument. Eli and I watched in satisfactory. _

"_Well I think they took it pretty well" I said to Eli. He laughed and nodded. _

I smiled to myself remembering that. Adam and Drew are so much alike. They hate to admit it, but it's true.

When we Told Eli's parents, they were strangely happy. CeCe was extremely happy, she started saying how she will help with getting the baby stuff and if we ever needed anything we could call her. Bullfrog just said congratulations. Now with my parent's, it was the opposite.

_*Flashback*_

"_Mom, Dad, we have something to tell you" Eli and I were sitting on the couch at my parent's house. Dad was sitting in his chair and Mom was just standing. _

"_Yes Clare, what is it?"_

"_I'm, uh, I'm… pregnant?" It came out more like a question._

"_I'm sorry, it just sounded like you said you were pregnant" my mom said while finding a place to sit._

"_That's because I did."_

"_How did this happen?" She asked. My dad just sat there in shock._

"_Well…" she cut me off._

"_Never mind. How far long?" She asked._

"_1 month and a week" I told her. she sighed._

"_Well, your father and I have kept a bank account for you. Every year we would put some money it for you. And now that your having a baby, I think it's best if you take it." She didn't seem too happy but at least she's not rejecting me._

"_Thanks mom"_

"_No problem sweetheart. And if you need anything you can call me." when she said that I sighed in relief. Thank god! I turned to my dad._

"_Are you disappointed in me?" I whispered._

"_What? No, of course not. It's just, my baby is having a baby. I'm a little shocked. But like your mother said, if you need anything just ask us." he smiled._

"_Thanks you guys" and we all shared a group hug._

I sighed as I remember everything. I glanced next to me to see a sleeping Eli. I would get up but I am very tired. The doctor said it's normal to feel exhausted. I started to drift back to sleep… until I felt sick again. I sighed and ran to the bathroom, and then it all came out. I don't even understand how I could throw up this much. After all, I don't even eat this much. After I let it all out I walked back into the room and Eli was gone. I walked back into the kitchen and saw him standing over the stove.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Making eggs. I thought you would be hungry after throwing up" I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him.

"Thanks, but no thanks. The smell is getting to me" I covered my nose as I ran back into the bathroom. When I was done I walked into the living room.

"You know, at this rate we might have to tape a bucket to you so you won't have to run the bathroom" he smirked. I just glared at him. This made me really mad. It's these stupid pregnancy hormones. I got up off of the couch and went into the bathroom. I didn't have to throw up I just needed to be alone.

I was sitting on the edge of the tube when I looked down at my stomach. It wasn't huge but it was getting bigger. I stood up and looked at myself in the mirror. I then turned my body so I could see the side of me in the mirror. I looked down at my little baby bump. I placed my hand on it and sighed.

"I can't do this" I whispered to myself.

I started humming a tune. I thought for a moment before walking out of the bathroom, down the hall, and then into our room. I went over to my nightstand and opened the drawer. I pulled out my song book and grabbed a pencil, and then I grabbed my guitar before sitting on the bed. I was humming the tune then I tried fooling around with some cords. I finally got it to sound okay and I started writing words down.

_I woke up late  
Guess I'm never really early  
I hesitate, only to fail  
I get so tired, of procrastinating  
I need a change_

I wrote the words down and tested them out. After that, the chorus came pretty easy to me.

_I can't do this  
I can't do this  
I can't do this by myself  
I can't do this  
I can't do this  
Oh God, I need Your help_

I wrote that down and began thinking again before writing more words down and playing them.

_I'm standing still  
I'm oh, so peaceful  
I can't pretend, that I'm fine  
I get so ill, crazy, agitated  
When I've not really died_

I was so into the song that I didn't notice Eli was standing in the doorway for a while.

_I can't do this  
I can't do this  
I can't do this by myself  
I can't do this  
I can't do this  
Oh God, I need Your help_

_Press into me  
Breathe me in  
Bask in me  
You'll be free to do anything_

_I can't do this  
I can't do this  
I can't do this by myself  
I can't do this  
I can't do this  
Oh God, I need Your help_

I finished and sighed. I then heard someone clear their throat, and since it's just Eli and I living in this house, it was pretty obvious who it was. I turned and looked at him and he was just standing in the door way.

"I didn't see you there" I whispered. He came over and sat next to me.

"Clare, your not doing this by yourself" he whispered while taking my hand.

"I know I'm just scared."

"I know. I am too, but we can do this" I nodded and rested my head on his shoulder. I felt something on my stomach, like someone just lightly poked it, but from the inside. Then it hit me, did the baby just kick? Then it happened again. I smiled slightly. I took Eli's hand and placed it over my stomach. He gave me a questioning look but when the baby kicked again he looked at my stomach and smiled. He looked back up at me and gave me a small kiss.

**The song that Clare wrote is called 'I can't do this by Plumb'. I thought it would be a good song for her to write. :)  
Okay so, I think I'm going to have Clare give birth in the chapter after the next and then skip a few months and stuff. I kind of want to get to when the kid is older but I'm not going to rush it. Anyways, tell me what you think and I hope you like it! :) And if you have any ideas on some fluffiness for Eli and Clare, please message me. :)**

**Review please! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I just want to say thank you for the reviews. Okay I'm just going to get the story now. :)**

Clare's POV

I am now 7 months pregnant and things are going good I must say. Right now we are waiting for my name to be called so we can check up on the baby. It wasn't long until my name was called. Eli helped me out of my chair. I was pretty small to begin with so now that I have a huge belly, it's very hard to get up from sitting down. Once we got in the room, the doctor told me to lay on the bed and I did as I was told. She then lifted up my shirt.

"This is going to be cold, okay?" she said. I nodded and she placed the gel on my stomach. I shivered and just looked at the screen. There was my baby, the baby that Eli and I created.

"Okay, everything looks good, would you like to know the sex of your baby?" to be honest, I didn't really want to know. I want it to be a surprise for some reason.

"Well, I don't want to know, but if you do, that's fine" I told Eli. He looked at me and then back at the screen.

"No thanks" He told the doctor and then smiled at me. I put my hand out and he took it.

XxXxXxX

I sighed as I was standing in the middle of the -soon to be nursery- with plastic covering the floor, looking at the wall with two big spots of paint on it. One spot was a light yellow, and the other was a light green. I was trying to pick a colour to paint the nursery and I couldn't figure it out. I liked both of them, and since we didn't know if it was a boy or girl, we couldn't put blue or pink, but if we did know the sex and it was a girl, I would paint the room purple. Pink is just too… girly. I laughed slightly to myself. I heard footsteps so I glanced over to the door and there stood a confused looking Eli. He glanced at the wall and then back at me.

"What are you doing?" he asked confused.

"I'm trying to figure out what color to paint the walls." I stated. He mouthed an 'oh' before walking over beside me and looking at the wall. He tilted his head to side and then back up straight.

"Is there a third choice?" he asked laughing slightly. I playfully hit his arm. He laughed and we just stood there staring at the wall.

"Why don't we paint it black?" he asked. I shot my head at him and gave him the 'are you freaking serious!' look.

"That won't work!"

"Yes it will. If it's a boy it works fine, and if it's a girl then let's hope she's like me." he smirked.

"Yes that's just what I want, a hormonal version on you" I just sighed and shook my head.

"Come on, I'm awesome." He smirked.

"You are useless is what you are." I shoved him playfully. He looked at me with pouty eyes.

"That hurts Clare." he placed his hand over his heart faking hurt.

"You'll get over it" I stuck my tongue out at him and then looked back at the wall. I started thinking…

.

I finished painting a medium square on the wall, between the yellow and green square, and I backed up to look at them. I looked at the light yellow, then the light green and then the black that was painted in between the yellow and green. I started debating on using the black. I had to admit I was warming up to the idea, and if it was a girl we could paint little girly things on it. I smiled to myself and picked up the paint and stuck the paint brush in the can before running it up and down on the wall.

I had one wall done and I backed up to glance at it. I had to admit I liked it. As I was staring at the wall I didn't realize someone walk in; I then felt two arms wrap around my waist and onto my belly. I turned my head around slightly to see Eli. I smiled and moved my gaze back to the wall, and Eli moved my hair onto one shoulder so he could rest his head on the other.

"So I see you changed your mind" I felt him smirk when he kissed my neck. I turned around and looked at him with a smirk of my own.

"Yup" I then tapped his nose and left a black spot on it. He glared at me playfully and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Your so going to pay for that!" he dipped his finger in the can and then put some paint on my nose while smirking. I then grabbed a paint brush and dipped it in the paint before holding it up to Eli making sure he knew what I was going to do.

"You wouldn't dare" he backed away slightly and I smirked.

"Oh I think we both know I would." I then flicked it at him and paint went flying at him. Little specks of paint were on his face and he laughed slightly before dipping his hand in the paint and then flicking some at me. I gasped and then did the same. It wasn't long before paint was flying back and forth non-stop. I finally had enough and I tried running out of the room but he captured me by my waist and pulled me back. He turned me around and smirked before drawing something on my forehead with his finger. He smirked and then crashed his lips to mine. I cupped his face and he pulled me closer by the waist, well as close as he can without squishing the baby. His tongue darted in my mouth and I didn't hesitate to wrestle mine against his. After a few minutes we pulled away and began to laugh at each other. We both had paint everywhere and I noticed there was a handprint on the side of his face where I put my hand.

"I need to wash this off" I laughed while looking at myself.

"Shower time" he smirked while raising an eyebrow. I laughed and nodded.

I walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I had paint everywhere, in my hair and on my face and on my clothes. Good thing I had old clothes on, because I had paint splatters everywhere and handprints from when Eli grabbed me. I then noticed I had a black heart on my forehead. _So that's what he drew on my forehead_ I thought to myself.

"Thanks for the black heart!" I yelled out to him while trying to get paint off of my face with a cloth.

"Only for you" he yelled back and I could just picture that smirk plastered on his face.

_1 month later... (9 months pregnant)_

"What about this?" Eli asked holding up a onsie that had the symbol for AC/DC but instead it said AB/CD. I laughed and nodded. Eli and I were out buying some more baby clothes. We didn't know the sex of the baby so we would get the colours white, yellow, green, and black (Eli's choice) for the clothes.

"This?" he asked while holding up another black onsie that read 'I did nine months and i finally got out'. I laughed again and nodded.

"Hey check this out" I grabbed a onsie and placed it over my stomach. Eli looked at me and I smiled.

"Fit's you nicely." He smirked. I slapped his arm and laughed.

"Not for me you moron, for the baby"

"Well next time be more specific. Like you said, I am a moron" he smirked and I rolled my eyes.

After we got some more clothes and things, we went up and paid for them. We decided to go get something to eat in the food court in the mall. Eli went to go order the food and I went to go find a table. I was too busy looking for my phone in my purse that I didn't notice someone heading in the same direction and also not paying attention. I sudden hit something really hard and when I looked up I saw a guy with shaggy blonde hair and he was really tall. He reminded me of the guy I met at Ali's party. Without even knowing I held onto my stomach.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention and I didn't see you" he started apologizing.

"It's okay, I wasn't paying attention either." we both laughed a little and ten I stuck out my hand.

"Clare" he took it with a smile and answered.

"K.C" so it is him. "I think we've met before" he said.

"Yeah, it was at my friends party, you kind of came onto me" I giggled a little and he blushed.

"Sorry about that"

"It's okay, it's in the past" he nodded and looked at my stomach.

"So how far are you?" he asked pointing my stomach. "Please tell me you are pregnant cause if not, I will feel like an ass"

"No, I am pregnant. 9 months" he sighed in relief and smiled. Then his face went to a thinking state.

"Wait, the party was about 9 months ago if I remember correctly." I nodded. "Well that means you conceived him or her the night of the party" I nodded and blushed. We just started laughing.

"Well that tells me you really were never interested." He smirked.

"Well…" I trailed off not wanting to admit I really wasn't.

"Is that a bad 'well' or a good one?" he asked.

"Bad?" it came out more of a question rather than an answer. he just nodded.

"So… are you with anybody?" I asked trying to make conversation.

"yeah, her name is Jenna. You know, the one you and your… husband, walked in on us making out in the bathroom" he laughed nervously. I laughed and nodded.

"Well it looks like things worked out for the better for both of us." I stated. He smiled and nodded.

"Clare?" I turned around to see Eli with our food.

"hey" I smiled and he gave me a confused look.

"Who's this?" he asked nodding towards K.C.

"K.C" K.C said while sticking out his hand. Eli took it nervously and then he said his name.

"Eli, this is K.C from Ali's party, remember?" I said. He looked at me and then back at K.C. He started thinking, I'm guessing trying to remember.

"Wait, the guy that hit on you and then we found him swapping spit some blonde chick in the bathroom?" he asked. I laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, her name is Jenna and they are together now." Eli then relaxed a little and nodded.

"Well I gotta go, nice meeting you… again" I told K.C. he nodded.

"You too" he then walked away and I turned to face Eli.

"You ever notice he looks like that famous singer… what's his name?... uh, Justin beaver?" he asked. I started laughing my head off.

"Do you mean Justin Bieber?" I asked between fits of laughter.

"Yeah sure whatever." We then sat down at a table and started eating our food. I wasn't that hungry so I just got a plate of fries.

"So… you scared?" he asked. I gave him a questioning look and then he nodded his head towards my stomach. I looked down and then back up at him.

My head was screaming _Duh! Of course I'm scared, no, I'm terrified!_ I wanted to scream that but I couldn't. I just sighed and said, "a little". He nodded and then stole a fry from my plate. I glared at him as he ate it. He looked at me and then smirked. I rolled my eyes and took his burger and took a bite of it.

"Touché" I smirked and put the burger back on his plate.

"So, got any ideas for names?" I asked him.

"Hmmm" he started thinking.

"For a boy, I like Tyler" I raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Yeah, what, you don't like it?"

"No I do, I just figured you might of picked something like Wolf gang" I smirked. He rolled his eyes.

"But seriously, I really do like that" I said and smiled at him and he smiled at me.

"What about for a girl?" I asked.

"I like Jade" he stated.

"So you thought about this before?" I asked. he blushed and nodded.

"What about you?" he asked.

"I like Sophia" He just nodded.

"Looks like were at war here" he smirked. I just rolled my eyes and we got up and left.

_Later on that night_

I was lying bed, tossing and turning. I just couldn't get to sleep. I sat up, being fed up with being uncomfortable. I looked at the clock on the nightstand that read 3:50am. I sighed and got up slowly, trying not to wake Eli. I slowly walked out into the living room and sat down on the couch. I turned on the TV and started searching through the channels. After looking through all of them and noticing nothing interesting comes on at 4 in the morning, I turned it off and walked in to the kitchen to get something to drink. I opened the fridge and grabbed the water and poured myself a glass. I put the water back in the fried and grabbed my water. I went and sat on the couch and drank my water. I was so bored, I didn't understand why I wasn't able to sleep.

"What are you doing?" I turned my head and saw Eli yawning and walking towards me.

"I couldn't sleep" I sighed. He came and sat next to me. "Why are you up?" I asked.

"I couldn't sleep" he said as he yawned.

"Couldn't sleep my ass, your tired, go back to bed" I started shoving him.

"No" *yawn* "I'm not tired" he said.

"Yeah, cause that's believable" I nudged him again.

"Okay, okay, I'm tired, but I want to stay out here with you." He kissed my cheek. I smiled.

"Fine, but lay down on the couch" he nodded and laid down. Then out of nowhere he pulled me done next to him.

"Eli, what are you doing?" I asked as he pulled me down.

"What, you think I'm going to lay here by myself?" I giggled a little bit.

"Fine" he moved over so I could lay there. "But this isn't very comfortable."

"Hold that thought" He got up and ran upstairs. A few seconds later he came down with 2 pillows. I smiled and he put on behind my head before lying next to me again. He had his arms wrapped around me and I had my head resting on his shoulder. I snuggled into his warm body and he ran his fingers up and down my side. I looked up at him and he looked at me with those gorgeous green eyes of his, and I smiled.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing" I kept smiling and continued. "I just… I love you" he smiled and kissed me slowly. We pulled away and his forehead was against mine and his lips were still faintly touching mine.

"I love you too" he kissed me again, but this time very passionately. After we pulled apart I wrapped my arm around him and snuggled closer to him. It was kind of hard with my belly in the way but I made it work. He kissed the top of my head and he soon fell asleep. After that it wasn't long until I fell asleep also.

**Okay, so I just had to put a little Eclare lovey dovey-ness in there :) I know this wasn't the best chapter but I couldn't really think of anything to happen, I only have Ideas for later. but I hope you liked this chapter anyways, and I can't wait for the next one. Okay so I had K.C come back for a reason, I am planning to have him later on in the story. And I think Jenna also. And who knows, maybe even Fitz.. **

**I would really love some feedback, so Review please! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Saturday, April 1****st**** (April fools)**

Eli's POV

_I was getting a glass of water at about 5:30 in the morning when I heard Clare scream._

"_ELIIIIIII!" She screamed. I dropped the glass of water and ran into our room. She was sitting up and bent over in pain. She looked up at me and she had horror and happiness in her eyes._

"_Is it time?" I asked. She nodded and smiled slightly before screaming a little again._

"_Call Adam and tell him to come pick us up. I need you to be in the back seat with me" I nodded and got the phone._

_*ring*  
*ring*_

"_hello?" I heard a very tired Adam answer._

"_Clare's having the baby! Get your ass over here we need a ride"_

"_Eli, just because it's April fools, it doesn't mean you can be making sick jokes like that"_

"_Dude! I'm not fucking kidding!" I yelled and then Clare screamed again. "See!" I screamed at him through the phone._

"_What! Oh my god. Okay we'll be over in 2 minutes" and then he hung up._

_I ran into the closet and grabbed her overnight bag and through it over my shoulder. I then ran over to her helping her up. She wrapped her arm around me and we walked to the front door. I got my jacket and put hers on her and we made our way to Adam's Car. He wasn't kidding when he said 2 minutes._

_Once we got in Adam's car, Fiona climbed in the back with us and she was helping Clare breathe. I just sat there and Clare was squeezing my hand. _

"_Clare, it's going to be okay" Fiona kept telling her things like this._

"_I can't believe your having a baby!" Fiona squealed a little and had a huge smile on her face. Clare glared up at Fiona._

"_You try being in this much, then we'll see if your smiling then" I laughed slightly and she squeezed tighter onto my hand and she had another contraction._

"_Alright were here" Adam got out and Fiona and I helped Clare get out._

"_I'll call Ali and Drew, and then your parents and Clare's mom" Fiona said to me. I nodded and she stayed behind a little while Adam ran to the front desk and told the lady that Clare was in labour. Not long after we had a room. About 30 minutes later, my parents were here along with Clare's. Ali and Drew showed up about 10 minutes earlier._

That was 2 hours ago. Now, Adam, Fiona, Drew, Ali, Helen and my parents were all in the waiting room. I was in the room with Clare. She had some epidural so the pain wasn't as bad as it would be. She was almost ready to push. Then the doctor came in with a bunch of nurses.

"Okay Clare, are you ready?" The doctor asked. Clare nodded and grabbed my hand and then it began…

_An hour later…_

Clare's POV

After it was all done I couldn't believe it. It was so much harder than I expected and it hurts, a lot. The pain was excruciating. Even with the epidural.

I finally woke up and all I could see was the ceiling. I glanced around the room and I see Eli holding a pink bundle. _We have a girl? Eli was right._ I smiled as I watched him whisper to her. I didn't say anything, I just wanted to sit here and watch him. I looked around the room and noticed Adam and Fiona asleep on the couch in the room. I glanced over at the chair and Ali was sitting in Drew's lap while they were sleeping. My mom was just standing talking to CeCe and Bullfrog. I started to sit up more and my mom noticed.

"Your awake" she smiled. CeCe and Bullfrog turned around and smiled at me. I then felt someone take my hand. I looked up to see a smiling Eli.

"Can I see her?" I asked holding my arms out. Eli then placed her in my arms and I just stared at her. She had chocolate brown hair and bright pink lips. Her eyes were closed so I couldn't see the colour, but I just knew they were green like her dad. Her little hands were sticking out of the blanket, and they were so tiny. I took one into my hand and I kissed it. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. Eli whipped it away and kissed my forehead.

"Did you guys pick out a name yet?" CeCe asked. I looked up at Eli and we then looked at our baby.

"I think she looks like a Jade" I smiled and looked up at Eli.

"Really?" he asked in shock. I nodded and smiled. He smiled back and kissed my forehead.

"Jade Cassie-Lynn Goldsworthy" I said as I looked at her.

"Cassie-Lynn?" He asked.

"I really like the name Cassie and I think the Lynn goes well with it, plus you picked the first name, I should at least get to pick the middle." He nodded and smiled.

"That's beautiful" my mom said and CeCe and Bullfrog just agreed.

"What's beautiful?" I heard Adam say. I glanced up and he was rubbing his eyes with his hands. Soon everyone else started to wake up.

"Clare, your awake" Adam said with a huge smile before running to hug me.

"Careful, don't squish the baby" I giggled. He backed up.

"Sorry"

"The baby's name is what's beautiful." CeCe said. Adam motioned for her to continue.

"Jade Cassie-Lynn Goldsworthy" Eli said smiling. Everyone awed.

"You mind taking her?" I asked Eli. He shook his head and took her. I wanted to keep holding her but I just felt too weak.

Ali came over and hugged me, then it was Fiona, then Drew the CeCe and then Bullfrog, then finally it was my mom.

"Sorry to interrupt but visiting hours are over. Unless you are the baby's parents, please leave" the doctor said while coming in the room. Everyone nodded and they got their belongings before saying bye and heading out the door. I rested my head on the pillow and looked over at Eli. He moved the chair and sat next to my hospital bed. I moved over so there was room on the bed. It was a pretty big bed so Eli got up and laid next to me with Jade in the middle. After about 10 minutes, I glanced over at Eli who was just smiling down at Jade. He looked up at me and smiled, and of course I smiled back.

"We did good" he smirked. I laughed a little and nodded. He moved his head closer to mine, trying not to disturb Jade, and kissed me softly. After we pulled apart, I rested my head back on my pillow and closed my eyes, but not before wrapping my arm around Jade.

_The next day…_

"Mrs. Goldsworthy, you are free to leave today" the doctor said as I was holding Jade. I told him okay and we will leave once we get everything ready. The doctor left and I glanced down at Jade. She was staring at me with her beautiful green eyes and a little tiny smirk on her lips. I laughed to myself and smiled at her. She is so her dads daughter. I glanced over to the Chair where Eli was sitting and I saw he was sleeping. To be honest he needed to get some sleep. He was always up with Jade when I was tired or if I was just too exhausted. He has been amazing and I didn't want to bother him, but I knew the sooner I did, the sooner we could leave and he could actually sleep in a bed instead of a hospital chair. I sat up a little and placed my hand on his.

"Eli" I said while shaking his hand. He didn't budge.

"Eli…" I trailed off, saying it a little louder and shaking his hand again. His eyes started to open and he blinked a few times before rubbing his eyes. He glanced around the room and then looked at Jade.

"Do you need me to take her?" he asked.

"No, the doctor said we can go home." He nodded his head and stood up to stretch. I placed Jade on the bed and started to change her into warmer clothes. Once I was done, Eli took her and put her in the car seat and I got up and grabbed my overnight bag and changed into real clothes and we packed everything up. I called Adam to come and get us and he said he would be here soon.

"You ready?" I said as I turned my head. I then glanced down to the chair again and he was there sleeping. I laughed to myself and walked over to him. I started shaking him lightly and he opened his eyes slowly. He looked up at me and smiled a little before pulling me on to his lap. He wrapped his arms around me and then rested his head on my shoulder.

"Eli, once we get home you can take a nap" I told him while I was rubbing the side of his head. He just nodded and I kissed his forehead before getting up. Eli grabbed Jade in her car seat and we headed out the door. Once we got outside Adam pulled up. Eli placed Jade in the back and I climbed in on the right side of her and Eli got in the front.

"Tired?" I heard Adam say. I glanced up and he was looking at Eli.

"You have no idea" he laughed slightly and then we drove off.

Once we got home, Jade was sleeping so I figured I'd put her in her crib. I was on my way into the nursery when Eli stopped me.

"No you can't go in there" he said while stepping in front of me. I gave him a confused look and he continued. "It's a surprise." He took Jade and brought her into the nursery and I stayed in the hallway. He came back and stood behind me before covering my eyes with his hands.

"Can you see anything?" he asked.

"No, your hands are in the way" I stated the obvious.

"No I mean… never mind. Come on" he then guided me somewhere. Then we stopped walking.

"Ready?" he whispered in my ear. I nodded and he removed his hands. I opened my eyes to see that we were in the nursery but instead of the plain black walls, they had purple designs and hearts and flowers and butterflies all around on the walls. I gasped and looked around the room before turning to face Eli.

"How did you…?"

"Adam and Fiona did it. I asked them to do it right after I found out Jade was a girl" he smirked.

"Your amazing"

"Oh I know" he smirked. I rolled my eyes and pulled him into a kiss.

"I love you" I whispered as we pulled apart.

"I love you too" he smirked before kissing me again and then we went into the bedroom to sleep… maybe more.

_*3 months later*_

"Jade, honey, you have to go to sleep" I whispered to Jade. She was crying non-stop. I glanced over at the clock in her nursery and it read 2:42. I sighed and kept rocking her. I started humming along with the rocking and she began to calm down a bit. That got me thinking, _can music calm her down?_ I started singing little random things to her and she just stared at me with her bright green eyes. She looked amused so I kept going with it.

Soon her eyes were closing and she was falling asleep. I sighed in relief and slowly placed her back into her crib. I pulled her dark purple blanket with her initials on the bottom right corner, and placed it over her tiny body. Fiona had got that made for her after she found out Jade's name. I kissed the top of her head and left her room walking into mine. I plopped down on the bed, forgetting that Eli was sleeping there. Eli shot up and scanned the room.

"What, what happened?" he said really fast.

"Nothing, I'm sorry." I told him and he laid back on the bed.

"I just finished putting Jade back to bed and I was tired so I kind of fell on to the bed and scared you by an accident." I said as I laid back on the bed.

"It's okay" he turned on his side and wrapped his arm around me. We laid there for about 10 minutes before Jade started crying again. I sighed and tried to get up but Eli stopped me.

"My turn" he kissed the side of my head before going in to Jade's room. I didn't go back to sleep right after, instead I just listened to Eli talk to Jade.

"Hey, what's wrong with daddy's girl?" I heard him say and I smiled to myself.

"It's okay Jade, just go back to sleep" he kept shushing her. I got up and creped to her door.

"It helps if you sing" I whispered. He looked up at me and then back at Jade, then at me again.

"I don't know any bed time songs" he whispered.

"Yes you do, Guardian angel." He nodded and started humming the tune. I smiled and went back to bed. About 10 minutes later, Eli came back to bed.

"How did you know singing would help?" he asked.

"When I was trying to put her to bed, I started humming and she calmed down, then I started singing and she fell asleep" I explained.

"Oh. You two are so much alike" I could just see that smirk plastered on his face. I laughed a little and then got comfortable before closing my eyes.

_*3 months later* (Jade is 6 months)_

Eli's POV

"Come on Jade, you can do it" I said to Jade while trying to get her to walk. She had her little hands wrapped around my pointer finger on each of my hands. I was trying to get her to walk while holding on to my fingers but she would just stand there laughing. I never understood why everything was so funny with her.

"Eli, she's only 6 months, most baby's don't start walking till at least 9" Clare said while walking into the messy living room.

There were Jades toys everywhere. We had one of those gates blocking the stairs that lead upstairs and downstairs. There were little dolls everywhere along with little blocks and what not.

"You never know, we could be raising a genius!" I exclaimed, and as if on Que, Jade fell down and laughed her head off.

"Yeah, real genius we got there" Clare snickered.

I rolled my eyes and sat on the couch, and Clare sat next to me. We just sat there watching Jade play with her toys. I glanced over at Clare who was watching Jade. I moved my hand to the side of Clare and started tickling her. She giggled a little and tried to move my hand. I than moved my other hand to the other side of her and I tickled her more. She was laughing and trying to tell me to stop, but I just kept tickling her. Then I heard someone else's laughter and I glanced at Jade, who was smiling and laughing at us. Then she did something that I didn't even know she could do. She started clapping and laughing. I stopped tickling Clare and she sat up and looked at Jade. Jade was still clapping and giggling and all I did was just staring at her. Clare started laughing after a few seconds and then I began laughing. I don't know why, but this was a really nice family moment.

_*4 months later* (Jade 10 months)_

Clare's POV

I was sitting in Jade's room, watching her sleep and thinking about these past 10 months. Eli was out with Adam so it was just me and Jade. Jade is amazing; her hair is a dark chocolate brown, her eyes are a jade green, ironic isn't it? She has her dads smirk, and it's just so cute on her. And when she smiles, it's the cutest thing ever.

I was standing over her crib and she was holding onto my finger while she slept. I started humming a tune, and then I got an idea. I ran into my room and grabbed my guitar and my song book. I ran back into Jade's room and sat on the rocking chair, and then started strumming some strings to match the tune I was humming. I then began to sing and write down lyrics.

After I was done, I decided to test it out.

Eli's POV

I walked in the front door and went to the living room, and I was about to watch TV, until I heard something. I put down the remote and I walked down the hall slowly until I got to Jade's room. I slowly poked my head out to see Clare sitting on the rocking chair playing a song.

"_Your little hands wrapped around my finger,  
And it's so quiet in the world tonight,  
Your little eye lids flutter 'cause your dreaming,  
So I tuck you in, turn your favourite night light,  
To you, everything's funny,  
You got nothing to regret,  
I'd give all I have honey,  
If you could stay like that,_

_Oh darling don't you ever grow up,  
don't you ever grow up,  
Just stay this little,  
Oh darling don't you ever grow up,  
don't you ever grow up,  
I could stay this simple,_

_I won't let nobody hurt you,  
Won't let no one break your heart,  
And no one will desert you,  
Just try to never grow up…"_

I walked in Jade's room more and stood in the doorway.

"Did you write that?" I asked. She jumped a little and settled back down when she saw me.

"Uh, yeah"

"It was really good" She got up and came out of the room before closing Jade's door.

"Thanks." She smiled. She was about to walk down the hall but I pulled her back.

"You can't get away from me that easily" I smirked before pulling her into another kiss.

Clare's POV

Eli pulled me into another kiss and I couldn't help but smile. Since Jade was born we never really had any time together, just the two of us. That got me thinking. I pulled out of the kiss.

"Hey, do you think Adam and Fiona would take Jade for a night?" I asked him.

"I don't know, why?" I slid my hands to the collar of his shirt and smirked.

"Well I just thought we could have the house to ourselves" I bit my bottom lip and he smirked.

"I like the way you think Goldsworthy" he winked and I laughed before pulling him back down to kiss me.

**Good? Bad? I just wanted to have them have some family moments. :) I also thought that since Clare likes writing songs, well in my story anyways, I figured she could write 'Never grow up' and the song will be mentioned in later chapters. Now, Eli and Clare are going to have a night to themselves… ;) haha. In your Reviews could you tell me if they should get intimate ? I am kind of struggling on whether they should or shouldn't. I'm thinking they should but I want to know what you guys think. So leave your answer in a Review please :)**

**And, I'm working on another story, I was in the shower and it just popped in my head so I had to write it. so when I upload it please check it out! :) and don't worry, I will still be updating this but I might update every 2 day's instead of every day.**

**Review please. And sorry for the long A/N.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I am SOOOOOOOOOOO(etc) sorry for the ridiculously long wait. I was having writers block with this story and I just kind of put it to the side. Also i moved and I don't have internet that often so it is kind of hard to update. I still don't know how frequent the updates will be but I will continue updating. :) I'm sorry for the wait.**

Date night.

Eli's POV

Clare and I had made plans to go out and have a date. Since Jade was born we haven't really had any alone time together. We were always with Jade. Don't get me wrong, I love Jade, I absolutely adore her but it would be nice to have some alone time with Clare.

Clare was with Jade in the kitchen feeding her and I was in the living room about to call Adam.

*ring*

*ring*

"Hello?" Fiona answered.

"Hey Fiona, its Eli"

"Oh hey Eli"

"Hey, I was wondering if you and Adam would mind watching Jade for a night? Clare and I want to-" she cut me off by screaming happily.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" I started laughing.

"Okay, thanks. How about around 8 tonight?" I asked.

"For sure! And is she going to be staying the night?"

"One second." I covered the mouth piece on the phone.

"Hey Clare" I yelled out to her.

"Hmm?"

"Will Jade be spending the night at Fiona and Adam's?" I asked.

"Uh… I don't know… do you think she'll be okay?"

"I think she'll be fine. We just might have to write up a list so they know what to do." I laughed to myself.

"O-okay" she answered.

"Okay I'm back" I said into the phone. "Yeah, she will be staying the night, is that okay?"

"Are you kidding, of course it is!" she squealed again. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, thanks. Bye Fiona"

"Bye"

I hung up the phone and walked into the kitchen to see Clare feeding Jade. Jade had food all over her face and hands.

"Okay, you know your supposed to put it in her mouth right?" I joked. Clare turned around and glared at me.

"Yes, I do that but she spits it out and then plays with it. It's kind of… how do I put this…" she stopped and pretended to gag. I rolled my eyes and grabbed a cloth before I sat next to her so I was facing Jade. I started wiping the food off of her face and Clare put the dirty bowl on the counter before coming back and sitting next to me again.

Once Jade was cleaned up, Clare took her out of the high chair and placed her in her lap. Jade sat there smiling, with her hands in her lap. She had two bottom teeth, and when she smiled it looked so cute. She is so her mom's child. They are both amazingly beautiful and I loved them both. I didn't even know I was staring at the two of them until Clare snapped her fingers in front of my face.

"Huh, what?" I said as I snapped back into reality.

"You know staring is rude" Clare said smirking.

"But I can't help myself." I smirked back before crashing my lips to hers. She smiled before kissing me back. We pulled away when we heard giggling. We both looked at Jade and she was just sitting there smiling.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I can't wait till you go to Uncle Adam's and Aunt Fiona's" I smirked at Jade. Clare just rolled her eyes and pushed me lightly.

"What, you expect to get something from me" Clare smirked at me. I smiled and nodded before wiggling my eyebrows. Clare just burst into laughter. After she was done laughing she got up and put jade on the ground while holding onto her hands.

"Watch this" she smiled and then Jade started… walking? _Are you fucking serious!_ I thought to myself.

"How did you get her to do that?" I asked getting up.

"When you were out earlier, we were playing around and then she started walking. But she can't do it by herself yet"

"Well at least she's walking!"

"Yeah…" Clare sighed. She didn't look to happy.

"Are you okay?" I asked. She picked up Jade and brought her to the living room and set her down on the floor in front of her toys.

"Yeah, I just… she's growing up so fast" she said while looking over at her.

"Clare, she's not going to grow up that fast, plus, we can make home videos" I suggested. Clare looked at me with a smile.

"Like a video diary?" she asked.

"I don't know what that is but sure" I smirked. She laughed and hugged my waist, and I wrapped my arms around her. Her head was resting on my chest and I rested my head on hers.

"So what's the plan for tonight?" I asked her. She shifted her head and looked up at me.

"We could go out to dinner?" she suggested. I thought about it. Dinner could be fun.

"Sounds like a plan" she smiled and I gave her a kiss.

_**Just before dinner.**_

Clare's POV

I went into the closet and looked around. I was searching for the perfect thing to wear tonight. I decided on a purple dress that stopped between my knees and my thighs. I had on some black lace leggings that were see through and some ankle boot high heels.

I was too scared to look in the mirror, because I gained weight while I was pregnant and I have been trying to work it off. I will find out if that worked soon.

I turned around and faced the full length mirror and looked myself up and down. I had to admit I looked good. I was extremely happy. I was glad that I can actually fit into my old clothes. I smiled at myself before going over to do my hair and make-up. I did my hair in loose wavy curls and for my make-up; I had a greyish smoky eye shadow on, with some eyeliner and mascara, along with some lip gloss.

I glanced at myself and smiled before walking out of the room and downstairs. I walked into the living room and I saw Eli. His back was facing me and I looked him up and down. He had a pair of black skinny's on. Once he turned around to face me I noticed he was wearing a black button down shirt. I had to admit he looked hot.

I then noticed he was staring at me, very intensely I might add. He was looking my up and down and his mouth was slightly open.

"You know your taking the statement 'undressing with your eyes' to a whole new level." I broke the silence. He finally snapped back into reality and shook his head.

"What? Oh sorry" he started walking towards me slowly. "It's just… even after a baby you look very… hot" he smirked while looking me up and down again. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks and I smiled slightly.

"Well, you don't look so bad yourself." I smirked back. In one swift movement, he had his lips crushed over mine. His lips moved over mine and I started to move mine with his; his tongue darted in my mouth and our lips moved in perfect sync. I pulled away before we got carried away.

"We should um, go." I said breathing heavy. _Even after 5 years, he still takes my breath away._

"Right" he stuck out his arm and I giggled before taking it, and we walked to Morty.

…

…

…

Once we finished dinner, we decided to go back to our place. Eli opened the passenger door to Morty and I was about to get in but I stopped and looked at Eli. He gave me a questioning look and I leaned in and pecked his lips.

"Thanks" I whispered.

"For?" he asked.

"Doing this" I said. He smiled and nodded before pecking me on the lips.

"Anything for you" he whispered. I smiled and climbed into Morty.

After he got in we drove off and headed home. I took out my phone and started to dial Adam's number.

"If your planning on calling Adam, don't." I heard Eli say. I slowly looked up at him. "Clare, I'm sure Jade's fine. You were the one who suggested we have a night to ourselves, so why don't you just enjoy it" I sighed because I knew he was right. I pressed end on my phone and put it back in my pocket.

"I hate how you can read me" I said while resting my head on his shoulder.

"It's a gift" he smirked. I hit him playfully.

"Hey, no abusing the driver" I rolled my eyes and he laughed a little.

After we got home, i went into the kitchen a got a glass of water before going into the living room and sitting down on the couch. Eli came and sat next to me.

"It's quiet" I said as I glanced around.

He laughed slightly. "Yeah"

"So… What do you want to do?" he asked and leaned in closer to me.

"I don't know, what do you want to do" I asked seductively, well as much as I could. I think it worked because Eli licked his lips and then gulped.

"Well?" I asked as I leaned closer.

"Okay I can't take this anymore" he got up and picked me up bridal style.

He walked to the stairs and I laughed when he almost fell over the baby gate. Once we got upstairs Eli set me down and captured my lips with his. He started walking forward which caused me to walk backwards. We stopped walking once my back came in contact with a wall. Eli's tongue darted in my mouth and started playing with mine. I reached up and threaded my fingers in his hair and pulled slightly, which rewarded me with a light moan. He started biting on my bottom lip while running his hands to the bottom of my dress, slightly pulling it up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he held me up against the wall. I moaned when I felt his erection lightly hit my center and moaned again when it came in contact again, but this time harder.

Our lips separated and we both were breathing heavy, and he started kissing my neck. I wrapped my arms around his neck and unwrapped my legs from him. I stopped him from kissing my neck and I pushed him lightly so he would back up. He did what I wanted until he hit the bed. He slowly laid down while staring into my eyes. I climbed on top of him, straddling him and started kissing his lips again. This time I took control and stuck my tongue in his mouth and began to wrestle mine against his. I moved my hands to the collar of his shirt and I started unbuttoning it. Once I was done, he sat up so he could take it off. I stopped kissing him and started placing kisses on his neck and then down his chest, and onto his stomach. He was breathing very heavy and it hitched when I started to unbutton his pants. He sat up and looked at me with his green eyes.

"Your turn" he smirked and tugged at the bottom of my dress before lifting it over my head and tossing it to the floor.

He pulled me back to him and kissed me. With one swift movement, he was now on top of me. I pushed the thought of wondering how this happened to the back of my mind and just enjoyed what was happening. I moved his hair out of his eyes and just stared into them, while he stared into mine. He quickly pulled off his pants, and that left him in his boxers. He smiled slightly and then kissed me passionately. He moved his lips to my neck and started placing open wet kisses there, which caused me to moan. He then slid his hands down my side, then to the top of my leggings, and started pulling them down. Once he pulled them off he came back up and kissed my lips, before moving down and kissing my chest. I couldn't control my heavy breathing as he kept going lower and lower.

_This night is about to get very interesting._

**So? Did you like it? the next chapter will be their steamy scene :P and just a warning, it will be quit****e ****detailed.**

**I don't know when I will update again but hopefully very soon **

**Anyways, review please! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Every rose has it's thorn: Chapter 11 :)

**Okay, first off, I am SO sorry that I haven\t updated this in forever. I had this document on my mom's computer, and she works out of town and I just remembered that it's been on here for a while, so I decided to upload it. **

_**Warning:**_** well… If there are some of you who do not want to read the smut, then just skip it, because it is a lot more than it should have been, but that's what I got. And if you didn't read this warning, then that's your fault. **

**Thank you to we-will-not-fall-down for helping me with this chapter. I don't know if she's still reading this, but I still have to thank her. :)**

* * *

_**Clare's POV**_

Eli kept kissing lower and lower until he reached the top of my panties. I felt him smirk against my skin and then he started running his finger over my slightly wet and very sensitive area.

"My, my, my Clare, I have barely even done anything to you and your already so wet." I just rolled my eyes and he came back up and kissed me. He started rubbing my area and then he slowly pulled my panties down. I moaned with excitement and he chuckled slightly.

"Do you want it?" he asked seductively. I nodded. "How bad?" he asked. I turned my head to face him and I glared at him.

He smirked and then plunged his index finger inside me. I arched my back and moaned as he slowly started pulling in and out. He was teasing me.

"Eli… please." I whispered. He did as I asked and started to plunge his finger in and out faster and harder, before adding another finger. I moaned even louder and my back came clean off of the bed.

"Oh Eli." I moaned as he kept going faster and faster, occasionally hitting my g-spot.

"Say my name again." he whispered in my ear before kissing my neck.

"Eli." I moaned as he kept plunging his finger in and out, fast and hard.

"Again." he whispered. I kept moaning his name and he would go faster and harder each time. My back arched and I bit my lip to try and stop the loud moan trying to escape from my lips. Eli didn't like that, so he went harder and faster until I couldn't keep it in.

"OH! Eli!." I cried. My breathing hitched and he pulled his fingers out. I whined at the loss and he straddled me, hovering over me. He smirked and crashed his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his back and dug my nails into his back when he started rubbing his obvious erection against my sensitive spot. He moaned against my lips.

Eli moved his lips back to my neck, but I pushed him off and flipped us over so I could straddle him. He looked at me, confused, and I explained.

"I had my fun, Eli. Now it's your turn." He smirked and I pulled him close to me. I reached down to his boxers and slowly pulled them down, smirking at how he was shaking with anticipation. I brought my lips up to his ear, and whispered as seductively as I could manage, "Patience is a virtue, Elijah."

He moaned, and I smirked, finally slipping off his boxers. I looked down at his erection, and brought my lips to his ear, whispering, "My, my, my, Elijah, aren't you excited." As I ran my finger over his length.

Before he could respond, I wrapped my hand around his shaft, giving it a gentle squeeze. He rolled his head back, and as he did so, I started pumping my fist, earning me with a throaty moan from Eli.

"Clare, faster, please." I was happy to oblige to his requests, so I started moving my fist faster and faster, causing Eli to moan like crazy. I giggled, and stopped abruptly. He looked up at me, and whined, "Clare, why did you stop?" I smirked, and folded my arms across my chest. "If you want this from me, Eli, you have to beg. So beg."

"Please, Clare, finish what you started, I really don't want to have to finish myself." As much as I'd like to see that, I kind of felt bad for him, lying there. So, I wrapped my hand back around him and started moving my fist slowly. I then sped it up, and he moaned my name. Damn, that was sexy. I kept moving my fist and he kept moaning my name until he came in my hand. I looked up at him, and he was glaring at me.

"Don't you ever stop in the middle of that again. Got it?" I smirked and nodded, causing him to laugh a little too, before climbing over and crashing his lips to mine. I laughed slightly before moving my lips to his ear.

"Can't get enough of me I see." I brought my lips back to his and he kissed me hungrily.

I ran my fingers up and down his chest and he ran his up and down my thighs. He rolled his hips to mine and I moaned as I felt his tip at my entrance. He kissed my neck and I could feel him smirking. I lifted my hips, trying to tell him what I want.

"What is it that you want, Clare?" he whispered in my ear. I turned my head to look at him as I tried to tell him with my eyes. He just smirked. I didn't want to say it because he knows what I want. "Well?" he asked.

"Ugh, Eli, I want you inside me, now." I said as I broke down.

"God that was hot." he whispered before he reached over in the nightstand drawer and pulled out a condom. I am on birth control but we don't want a repeat of an accidental pregnancy. Not that I regret having Jade, it's just she is enough; we don't need another baby right now.

I started shaking with excitement as I heard him rip open the package and slip on the condom. He positioned himself between my legs and rested his forearms on either side of my head. I leaned up and gave him a heated kiss before I nibbled on his bottom lip. He smirked as we pulled apart and we both let out a moan as he entered me. It had been a while since we have had intercourse, since we have both been too busy with Jade. He started at an agonizingly slow pace and I knew he was just teasing me.

"Just let go, lose control, please." I whispered in his ear.

He grunted, sat up a little and gripped my hips as he picked up his pace. Our breathing hitched as his pace increased, making us both moan. I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him deeper inside of me. I thrust my hips up, meeting his thrust; he grunted and moved faster and harder.

"Oh… Ah- Eli." I moaned.

My arms sprawled out and I clenched the bed sheets as my moans became uncontrollable; his hips thrusting erratically against mine. My back arched slightly and I let out a breath along with a groan. Eli gripped my hips harder and thrust harder and faster, making me cry out in pure bliss as he grunted and moaned.

Eli leaned down and kissed my neck before sucking on my sensitive flesh, sending a course of pleasure shoot through my body. He never failed to impress me by never slowing down his pace as he licked my neck up to my ear and panting.

"Ready to take it up a notch?" he whispered huskily in my ear.

I only moaned in response. Eli suddenly flipped us over, leaving me on top of him, our bodies just inches away from each other. He leaned up and kissed me hotly before resting his forehead against mine, both of us panting.

I looked straight into his eyes as he looked into mine, as I licked my lips.

"Ride me, Clare." he commanded softly.

I sat up and placed my hands on his chest, never breaking eye contact with him. I moved my hips forward and backward, moaning at the sensation. Eli gripped my hips and guided me as I rode him. Eli's eyes rolled back as his mouth opened and he let out a sexy moan. My stomach quaked and my head fell back as I moved my hips forward and back. Eli's grip on my hips loosened as I started to move on my own.

"Ahh, E-Eli." I moaned as he thrust his hips up.

Eli met every one of my thrusts and the sensation was insane. We have never done this but I gotta say, I wish we did it earlier. This new angle was amazing; I could feel his tip hitting that one spot inside me with intense force, sending sparks of pleasure through my body.

I felt the coil in my stomach tighten with every thrust and I knew I was close.

"Fuck, Clare." Eli breathed out.

Our thrust became faster and harder; letting me feel every part of Eli inside me. Eli clenched his jaw and kept thrusting his hips up, closing his eyes and groaning. I moaned and my breathing hitched as I felt the coil in my belly tighten and explode as I came around him.

"Ahh—ELIJAH." I moaned.

He grunted and thrust his hips up, hard, one last time and he let out a long, loud groan as he came.

I lifted myself off of him and move to lie next to him. I felt him move and get up, throwing the condom in the trash before coming back over and lying next to me. Our heavy breathing was all that was heard throughout the room. Eli's arm snaked around my waist as he brought me close to him. I pulled the covers over us and cuddled into him. His breathing was uneven, as was mine, as we laid there, cuddling next to each other.

"We should have date night more often." he breathed with a little chuckle.

I laughed slightly and nodded. He kissed the top of my head and I looked up at him. He moved his gaze and looked at me. I flashed him a smile and he returned it, leaning down and kissing me chastely.

I shifted my position so I was lying on my back. Eli rolled over and his face was soon only inches away from mine. I smiled as he rubbed his nose against mine before resting his forehead against mine.

"I love you." he whispered.

"I love you, too." I whispered back.

He smiled and kissed me softly before moving on his side, nuzzling his head into my neck. I giggled and moved again, so my arm was around him as his head rested on my shoulder.

…

**2 months later (Jade's first birthday)**

…

"Smile!" I said to Jade as she sat in her high chair, her cake in front of her as she dipped her finger in the icing and lifted her finger up and into her mouth, licking it off and smiling.

Everyone around laughed and I took the picture.

We had just finished opening the presents and now were onto cake.

Jade has grown a lot in the past two months. She has dark brown hair, not a whole lot but enough for me to put her hair in cute little styles. Her eyes are electric green, just like her daddy's, she has developed her dad's smirk and it's just the cutest little thing on her. She has dimples when she smiles and a cute little button nose. People say she looks a lot like me but I don't see it. They say she has my lips and my nose but I beg to differ. She is more like Eli.

Adam, Fiona, Alli, Drew, my parents, and Eli's parents were here to celebrate Jade first birthday. Even KC and Jenna were here. We ended up running into them again at the Dot and made plans to actually hang out. Turns out they are actually really nice people and Jade loves them. And here's a surprise… Jenna's pregnant and is soon going to have a baby… like real soon. She is nine months pregnant and her due date is in a week.

"Now stuff your face in it!" Adam yelled.

Jade complied and dug her face in it. We all burst into laughter as she brought her head up, showing the icing on her nose, cheeks, and mouth. She didn't really stuff her full face in but it was enough to have icing all over her face.

"Seriously Adam?" Eli asked. "Just for that, you're the one who's cleaning her up."

Adam rolled his eyes and replied, "Yeah, yeah. Can we eat the cake now?"

"Yes." I smiled and walked into the kitchen, grabbing plastic plates and forks. I brought them over to the table and everyone sat around the table. Everyone took a slice of Jade's purple butterfly cake. Once everyone had a piece of cake I placed the rest of the cake in front of Jade. I know she's only one and will most likely just play with it but it's her birthday so I figured she should have the biggest piece.

"Mmm, you're a great cook." Jenna said.

"Well thank you." I flipped my hair. "But I actually bought this." I giggled.

"Oh, well you're a great buyer of cakes" Jenna smiled.

Everyone let out a little chuckle and we finished our cake. I turned to my right and looked at Jade who had her hands dug in the cake as she stared at it. She lifted her hands and brought them to her hair, rubbing the cake in it.

She looked up at me and giggled with a big grin on her face. I laughed and glanced to my left, over at Eli, who was practically stuffing his face also. A mischievous grin appeared on my face as an idea popped in my head.

I kicked Alli under the table and she looked up at me. I mouthed 'Watch this' and turned to Eli.

"So, Eli, how's your cake?" I asked innocently.

"It's really good, I like i-"

Before he could finish I moved my hand to the back of his head and pushed his face into his cake. Alli burst into laughter first and soon everyone joined in. I covered my mouth with my hand, trying to hide my laughter as Eli lifted his head to reveal cake all over his face. He lifted his hands and wiped his eyes, moving some cake and then glaring at me.

He got up, glaring at me still, and walked into the kitchen. I got up and followed him, trying to see if he was mad at me or if he was just glaring at me playfully. To be honest, I couldn't tell with all the cake on his face.

I walked around the corner into the kitchen to see him wiping the cake off his face with a paper towel.

I started laughing and he looked over at me, glaring. "You find this amusing?" he asked.

"Very." I laughed even more.

He lifted his hand and wiped some of the cake on his hand before trying to rub it on my face, but I moved my head. He huffed and turned, walking into the dining room again. Once I walked in I saw him standing with my plate in his hands, still with half a piece of cake on it.

"Are you going to throw that at me or something?" I asked as I walked over to him.

"Nope." he smirked and I felt a huge pain in my foot, causing me to look down. Eli had stomped on my foot and as soon as I moved my head down, my face collided with my cake in his hands. I heard everyone start laughing hysterically and I lifted my head. I wiped the cake from my eyes and glared at Eli as he laughed hysterically.

"You're right, this is amusing" he smirked.

"You're _so_ going to pay for that." I wiped my face, taking some of the cake off and smirked at Eli.

He dropped my plate and ran, knowing I was going to pound on him. I ran after him, into the kitchen and out the other entrance, now leading into the living room. Eli turned around and faced me as he was now cornered.

"I just wanted to get even, and look, we are, so we should just drop this." he said as he held his hands up.

"No, no, that's not going to cut it."

I walked closer to him and he was now cornered in the corner of the wall, with me in front of him. I swiftly put him in a head lock, mentally thanking Eli for teaching me how to do this, and he struggled trying to get out of it.

"Clare, let go." he chuckled.

"Say you're sorry."

He struggled more but I just tightened my grip and he sighed as he stopped. "Why? You did it to me." he said.

"Yes, but that is because I am aloud to do that to you."

"What?" he tried turning his head to look at me, "Since when?"

"Since you put this ring on my finger." I smirked and he glanced at my wedding ring on my finger.

"I don't think so." he said and tried to get out of my grip again, this time succeeding.

Before I could try and get him back I was thrown to the floor, not hard, and soon Eli was straddling me with my wrists pinned above my head. My eyes were wide since I was confused as to how he happened to do this.

"Guys, this is a kids party, I don't think you should be getting frisky at this time."

Eli and I both looked up to see Drew standing there, plate in hand as he ate the cake. "And you should really clean the cake off of your faces, you guys look like clowns." he mumbled as he ate some cake and walked back into the dining room.

"Give up yet?" Eli asked as I turned my head to see him smirking.

"No, you have to apologize." I stuck my tongue out.

"Yeah…" he dragged out. "That's not going to happen, you deserved it."

I managed to get my wrists free from his grip and I smirked.

"And you deserve this." I reached up and started tickling him, knowing exactly where his weak spot is.

He started laughing and rolled off of me. I rolled over so I was straddling him and he tried to move my hands but I kept tickling him.

"S-stop." he said between laughs.

"Not until you say you're sorry." I smirked.

He shook his head and laughed even more as I kept up my actions.

"Okay, okay." he laughed, "I'm sorry."

I smiled and stopped tickling him. He sighed and placed his arms on either side of him. I laughed and leaned down, placing my lips over his. He moved his lips with mine as his hands moved to my waist.

"You guys done yet?" I heard someone ask.

We pulled apart and looked over to see CeCe standing there. I blushed and nodded.

"Okay, come on, Jade has made a huge mess." CeCe giggled and walked back into the dining room.

Eli scoffed, "We're married and my mom still interrupts us."

I got off of Eli and helped him up.

"Yeah, but…" I pulled him closer by his shirt, making our chests touch. "We can finish later."

I winked and turned around, walking back into the kitchen. I stopped at the sink and grabbed a face cloth before wiping the cake off of my face. I shrieked and turned around when I felt someone slap my ass, only to be shut up by Eli's lips. It was quick but I still loved it. He pulled away and winked. I laughed and started cleaning his face with the cloth.

We walked back into the dining room and I noticed there was cake all over the floor around Jade's high chair, and all over her body. I chuckled and walked over, taking her out.

Eli started cleaning up the cake from the floor while everyone picked up their plates and forks, bringing them to the garbage.

"Eli, let me help." my mom said starting to help him clean up the cake.

My parents have gotten use to the fact that we have a child and that they have a grandchild. They are a lot more comfortable with Eli and I and it makes me happy to see them get along. They love Jade to death and they even watch her sometimes. Along with CeCe and Bullfrog.

After everything was cleaned up, everyone left and it was just Eli, Jade and I. I gave Jade a bath since she had cake on every inch of her body. Jade had a pretty long day today so she went to bed pretty easily.

I sighed loudly as I plopped on the couch next to Eli. He was relaxing on the couch with his feet propped up on the coffee table.

"Man this day was long." I sighed.

Eli moved his gaze from the TV and looked at me. "But it was fun, besides the part where you shoved my face in cake." he smirked.

"Hey, you have to admit that was pretty funny… and besides, you got me back." I pushed his shoulder playfully.

He chuckled and shoved me back. I moved my legs and placed them over Eli's lap, spreading my body over the length of the couch. Eli moved his hands and rested his hands on my legs, running his fingers over them.

I sighed and got more comfortable, laying my head on the arm of the couch and closing my eyes. I was exhausted and the house was still a mess, but at this moment, I didn't care.

"Clare."

I opened my eyes to look at Eli.

"You should go to bed." he said moving my legs off of him.

I sat up and huffed. I really didn't want to walk.

"Carry me?" I asked smiling softly.

He chuckled and stood up from the couch, "Fine, but you're changing yourself."

I let out a little laugh and lifted my arms, letting him pick me up bridal style as I wrapped my arms around his neck, resting my head on his chest. I could have fallen asleep in his arms but unfortunately, he brought me to our room and put me on the bed gently.

I whined at the loss of warmth and Eli chuckled.

"I'll be back, I just got to turn the lights off and lock the door." Eli said before leaving the room.

I got up, lazily, and got ready for bed before climbing under the warm covers. It wasn't too long before Eli came back into the room and changed before climbing in bed next to me. I wasted no time in wrapping my arms around him and digging my head into his chest. He chuckled softly and wrapped his arms around me, running his fingers up and down my back.

"Eli." I murmured.

"Hm?"

"Did this year go by fast or is it just me?" I asked, my eyes closed.

"No, it's not just you. I can't believe it's already been a year." he replied.

I sighed as I felt the vibration from him talking. I listened to his heartbeat and felt as my body began to relax.

"Time sure goes by fast." I yawned.

He agreed.

I opened my eyes a little and leaned up, placing a kiss on his cheek before moving back to my original position. I felt him placed a kiss on my head and before I knew it, I was asleep.

* * *

**FAIL!**

**I know this chapter was a fail. Even the lemon in the beginning. I know I failed at it but whatever, I tried. And I needed something else for the rest of this chapter so I decided to add Jade's first birthday in it. But next chapter I will be skipping some years. I want to get to when Jade is growing up because I have this big idea. It will still have Eclare in it, but it will also have Jade and how she grows up. **

**I know it took me FOREVER to update, but I'm back now. I will be updating the next chapter soon, because it\s already written. **

**Anyways, review if you want, this chapter sucked so I don't really care if you review, but some feedback would be nice. :)**


End file.
